Nightmares in Paradise
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Thomas can't sleep one night in paradise, and he finds out that Minho can't either. They talk about Newt and Thomas finally tells him what he did. Sorry I'm crappy at summaries, but please enjoy. Tominho. Minor Minewt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all behind to Dashner.**

* * *

Thomas lied on the ground, staring up at the sky. It was late, really late, but he couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued his mind anytime he closed his eyes. Visions of Newt, beaten and bruised begging him _please Tommy, please. _Teresa lying there, the life leaving her body. _I only ever cared for..._

Thomas couldn't handle it, he stood up and ran way from their settlement. He ran to the spot he always went to when he couldn't handle the pain of the memories of what he's done.

It's a stone ledge that hangs over the river. Thomas comes here and tangles his legs over and stares at the water as it rushes by. Sometimes, just sometimes he lets himself imagine what would happen if he were to push off the ledge and let himself fall.

When he got to the ledge, someone was already there.

As he got closer, Thomas realized it was Minho sitting there with his legs hanging off the edge. Minho didn't make any sign that he noticed Thomas' presence so he went over and placed a hand on Minho's shoulder.

Minho turned his head and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked him.

"I figured you'd show up eventually" he said.

Thomas sat down next to him on the ledge "what?" he said, confused.

"I'm not shucking blind," he said "you run off this direction every night. Not too shuckin' hard to figure out that you'd come here."

"Of course you know" Thomas said rolling his eyes "why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" Minho asked.

They were silent for a while before Minho spoke, "I just can't stand that we left him. I keep thinking about him out there, all alone and out of his shucking mind." Minho didn't even need to say it, Thomas knew he was talking about Newt.

Thomas stared at the water rushing below them as Minho continued to talk. "We should have done something. We left him." Minho's voice was getting louder and angrier with every word. "We left him and now we don't even know if he's dead or alive! I abandoned him! He was probably killed by cranks alone and terrified!"

"That- that didn't happen" Thomas said quietly.

"You don't know that!" Minho yelled.

"_Yes I do" _Thomas said.

"HOW?" Minho screamed, angrier than Thomas had ever seen him. He stood and started pacing the ledge. "How could you possibly know?! We left him! He's alone! Completely alone! So tell me how the shuck you could possibly know that!?"

"BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!" The words escaped Thomas's mouth before he could stop them.

Minho stared at him for a moment, and then he was on top of Thomas. Punching, kicking, scratching, hurting him in any way he could.

Thomas couldn't find the resist Minho's actions. _I deserve this, _he thought _I deserve this and so much worse. _But then Minho stopped hitting him. He stared down at Thomas, breathing heavy. He looked as though he was fighting back tears. Minho put his head in his hands and climbed off of Thomas. Minho curled his legs up to chest and hugged them. He stared at Thomas, his eyes watery. He looked like a child, scared and upset. Thomas had never seen Minho like this before, even after everything they'd been through he always held it together.

Thomas sat up and stared at the ground as he spoke "I found him, on the way to WICKED. He begged me. He screamed and yelled and- and- he just kept begging. _Please Tommy, Please. _He just- he- he begged Minho. I had to. _I had to._"

There was a long moment of silence before Thomas finally raised his gaze to meet Minho's "please don't hate me. I can't take it if you hate me."

"Slim it Thomas, I don't hate you" he said quietly. Minho stood up and walked back over to the ledge. He sat down and stared at the water as he said the next part, in a voice so quiet Thomas could barely hear him "I loved him."

Thomas went over and sat down next to him. "I know," he said "I loved him too."

Minho let out a deep breath and whiped a tear from his cheek that Thomas pretended he hadn't seen. "You don't get it you dumb shank. I didn't just love him, I _loved _him."

Suddenly everything made sense. The long glances Newt and Minho were constantly exchanging, like they could communicate without words. How they always seemed to disappear together. The fact that Newt had given him the note rather than Minho, Newt must of known there was no way Minho could do it.

"Oh... I didn't know that" was all Thomas could think to say.

"Well it's not like we went around broadcasting it" Minho said. "It's just... It's why I can't sleep. Every night I dream about him. They're not even nightmares, we're just lying in bed and I'm holding him and... And then I wake up and realize that's never going to happen again." Tears were openly falling down Minho's cheeks by now. "So it's just easier not to sleep at all, ya get me?"

Thomas nodded "I dream about him too. And Teresa. But they're always nightmares. Replays of how terrible I treated her after what she did during the scorch. I never got to forgive her. She died for me and I never even forgave her. Brenda keeps... But I can't. Not with Brenda. She's not Teresa, she'll never be Teresa. "

Minho whiped his eyes and stared at Thomas. "Why did we live?" he asked "Why are we here when they're not?"

"Shuck if I know," Thomas said "we both know Newt was twice the guy we are. He should have been immune, not us. It's not fair."

"I know" Minho said "trust me, I think that everyday of my pathetic shucking life."

Thomas didn't know how to respond, so he just sat there. "I just miss him so much" Minho said in a quiet voice. "Him and Chuck and Alby and Teresa and everyone we lost."

Thomas leaned back and lied his head on the ground. He stared at the sky, "so do I." He said "I'm so tired. Tired of missing them, tired of the guilt, tired of _everything._"

Minho lied back next to him "I know. I am too. But we have to keep living. For him, for them."

Thomas knew he was right, no matter how terrible things got Thomas knew he had to keep going. Thomas closed his eyes and tried to sort out how they were going to hold themselves together without their glue.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I don't know why I hurt myself by writing things like this, but it just keeps happening. Please please please give feedback/suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Dashner.**

* * *

Thomas woke up the next morning confused. He could here the water rushing by below him. He turned his head and saw Minho lying a few feet away, fast asleep. The memories came rushing back to him and he remembered everything they talked about last night. He looked up at the sky and judged it to be mid-afternoon. _I can't believe I slept so long without nightmares._

He stood up and stretched. Thomas considered waking up Minho, but he couldn't bring himself to deprive him of sleep considering he knew Minho struggled as much as he did. Thomas made his way back to camp where everyone was working as usual.

Brenda saw him and ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Thomas hugged her back, but not quite as tight. She pulled away but kept her arms around Thomas's neck. "Where have you been?" she said "you can't just disappear like that!"

He took a step back and her arms fell to her side. "Me and Minho went for a walk last night and fell asleep" he said.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Thomas shrugged "you were sleeping."

"You should have woke me, I would have came with you" she said.

Thomas shrugged once more and said "I wanted to be alone."

"But you were with Minho" she said.

"Uh..." he said not entirely sure what to say next. But he didn't have time to figure it out because Minho came up behind him.

"Thanks Thomas" he said as he walked over and put his arm around Thomas's shoulders "for leaving me out there."

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep" Thomas said with a smile.

Brenda made an annoyed face "I'm getting back to work, maybe you two should consider doing some work" she said as she walked away.

Minho turned so he was facing Thomas. "What's up her butt?" he asked.

"She's mad that I left last night without telling her" Thomas said. Minho made a guilty face, as if he it was his fault. Thomas spoke up before Minho could say anything "but we're not together so it's really not her business anyways."

Minho grinned "she seems to think you guys are together."

"Yea, well she can think what she wants. I need to get to work and so do you" he said.

They worked for the remainder of the day until the sun went down, which turned out to only be a few hours. They started a fire and Thomas went to sit down. Brenda came sat down next to him. She put her hand on Thomas's knee. "I'm sorry" she said "It's just if you're having trouble sleeping you should talk to me. I might be able to help."

Thomas smiled "okay" he said "I just feel bad waking you."

"Don't." she said as she smiled. _Maybe she's right. _Thomas thought, _maybe she will be able to help. Maybe I've been too harsh._

* * *

That night, Thomas woke up screaming. He'd dreamed of Teresa. She was crushed under the ceiling, but she wasn't dead. Instead she lied there in pain, begging for Thomas to help her but he couldn't.

Brenda, who was asleep a few feet from him woke up from his screams. _Guess I have no choice but to talk to her. _He looked at her, not sure what to say.

She spoke up "it's okay, Thomas. It was just a dream."

He nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

_Not with you. I can't talk about Teresa with you. _He cleared his throat "uh- no. I'm fine" he said "I'm just going to go back to sleep, you should too."

Brenda stared for a moment, Thomas felt bad. He could tell Brenda wanted him to open up, but he couldn't. She finally nodded and lied back down. Thomas lied down and stared at the sky.

Thomas knew he wasn't going back to sleep tonight. He lied there for a while before he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a figure heading towards the woods. _Minho. _Thomas turned to make sure Brenda was asleep, and once he was sure she was he got up and headed to the woods.

When he got to the ledge, Minho was already sitting there staring at him. Minho forced a weak smile "hey shank" he said.

Thomas came over and sat next to him "uh... did you hear me screaming?"

Minho nodded "But I was already awake... had another Newt dream."

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"It was about the day he... he jumped off the maze wall. I was sitting next to him in the homestead and he was unconscious. His body was covered in bruises and cuts and I- I was just so worried he was never going to wake up." Minho said "I was so scared for him, but... Now after I know he was going to have to go through so much with the Flare and everything.. I just wonder if it would have been better if he did die that day."

Thomas cringed at the thought. "No." he said immediately.

Minho turned and stared at him, this clearly wasn't the response he was expecting. Thomas realized he should have been more gentle. "Uh- sorry" he said "it's just, if that had happened I never would have met him."

"Oh yea, I guess thats true" Minho said.

"Maybe that's selfish" Thomas said "but I'd rather have some memories with him than none. Even if some of them are really, really bad ones."

"Even.. with what you had to do... at the end?" Minho asked.

Thomas felt his eyes sting "yes. Even with that. The good memories are worth the bad."

Minho thought for a moment and said "you're right."

"I know" Thomas said with a smile.

Minho rolled his eyes. He lied down so he was staring at the sky. "We should probably get back to camp..."

"Yea" Thomas said as he lied back "or.. we could just stay here."

Minho yawned "yea, good that." With that Thomas drifted to sleep, but this time his dream wasn't a nightmare.

* * *

_Thomas and Minho were standing in the stream. The water was halfway up their shins. It felt nice against Thomas's skin. Minho was smiling at Thomas, and Thomas couldn't help but smile back._

_"See, you can be happy here" Minho said. "We can be happy here. You and me. We can move on and live our lives."_

_"But..." Thomas's voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to disagree with Minho, tell him it's impossible to happy after everything that happened. But he couldn't. Minho's smiling face made it impossible for him imagine not being happy. Thomas smiled and nodded "okay."_

_Minho smiled brighter and pulled Thomas into a hug. The hug lasted for a long time. Eventually Minho pulled away, but left his arms around Thomas. Their faces were so close Thomas could feel Minho's breath on his own lips. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, and Thomas couldn't wait any longer. He leaned in and their lips just barely met when_

"Wake up shank" Minho said as he nudged Thomas's face with his foot.

Thomas's face burned bright red. He looked away from Minho. _What the shuck was that dream?_

* * *

**I wasn't originally planning on continuing this story or making it tominho, but it just kind of leaned that way. Anyways I hope you liked, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all behind to Dashner.**

* * *

Thomas avoided Minho for the rest of the day. He didn't want to face him after the dream he'd had. _Why would I kiss Minho? I don't want to kiss Minho. I don't. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. _

Thomas let out a sigh and went to talk to Brenda. She was stitching a torn shirt in one of the tents. "Hey" he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey" she smiled and then made a concerned face "were you able to sleep last night or did you have another bad dream?"

Thomas felt his cheeks turn red. "Uh- I slept fine. Didn't dream" he said "but, um thanks for worrying."

"You don't need to thank me" she said with a smile "I just care about you."

Thomas smiled back, and Brenda leaned in to kiss him. Thomas's first reaction was to pull away, but he told himself not to. Their lips connected, but Thomas felt nothing. _Well not nothing _Thomas thought, _but not what I should feel. _Brenda started to move her lips against Thomas's and he pulled away. "Brenda..." Thomas said.

Brenda's face turned red "I- I'm sorry."

"It's just.." Thomas said "I don't think I can be with you... like that."

Brenda looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Okay..." she said "is it because of Minho?"

Thomas's face turned red. "What? No! Why- why would it be because of Minho?" he asked.

"Well, I dunno. I just know he's into guys because of Newt and-" she said.

"How do you know about that?" Thomas asked. _How did Brenda know when I didn't? There's no way Minho would have opened up to her._

"Oh crap, don't tell Minho I know" she said "I found out one night we were on the berg. It was late and you were sleeping, and I think they thought I was asleep. Newt snuck over and cuddled up against Minho. I couldn't hear everything they were saying, but Newt was scared about what would happen to Minho once Newt was gone. He seemed terrified, and Minho was holding him and comforting him."

"Yea, he's good at that" Thomas said in a quiet voice.

Brenda nodded "anyways it was obvious they loved each other. It was really sweet actually."

Thomas grinned. They were silent for a while before Brenda spoke again. "So.. Now Newt's.. you know.. well if you and Minho are..."

The conversation had gone so off track, Thomas had forgotten what they were talking about in the first place. But once he realized he blushed harder. "No. It's nothing to do with Minho. I'm- Uh- I like girls." he said.

"Okay Thomas" she said. Thomas felt bad, Brenda looked sad and embarrassed. But Thomas didn't like her like that, and there wasn't much he could do about it. _You like who you like _he thought. Before he could help it, Minho popped into his head. He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if it would make the images disappear. _I need to clear my head. _"I'm going to go for a walk" he said. He got up and left Brenda behind.

* * *

Thomas wandered the woods for a while, trying to clear his head. Eventually he found himself heading towards the spot in the stream he'd dreamed about.

When he got there Minho was already there. Minho didn't notice Thomas was there, so Thomas found himself watching him. Minho sat on a rock and unlaced his shoes. He took them off along with his socks. Minho lifted off his shirt and set it aside. Thomas realized he was about to wash off in the stream and he needed to either leave now or speak up or he was about to see something he didn't want to see.

"Uh- Minho" he said.

Minho turned and looked at him with a surprised face. Thomas felt his face turn red. _I should have left without saying anything. I don't want to talk to him, what am I doing? _Thomas crossed his arms and forced his eyes to the ground and away from Minho's chest. "Sorry" Thomas mumbled "I was just out walking around and I saw you- I didn't realize you were going to wash off- I'll just go..."

"Thomas, wait" he said. "I was going to wash off, but it's fine. I'll do it later."

Thomas smiled "okay."

"Do you wanna get in the water? Cool off a bit?" Minho asked as he rolled up his pant legs so they were to his knees.

Thomas nodded and did the same. He _really _did need to cool off, but not because of the heat. It was because he couldn't help but stare at Minho's bare chest. He took off his shoes and stepped into the water. _This feels sooo good, _Thomas thought _just like my dream... STOP. _He felt his face turn bright red and Minho made a weird face at him.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" he asked "you're being weird." Thomas waded further into the water and Minho stepped closer to him.

"I just- uh- I dunno- I" he rambled not sure what he even wanted to say in the first place.

"Slim it Thomas you haven't acted so confused since you showed up in the shucking box" Minho said "just talk to me."

"Uhhh... Brenda kissed me" he blurted out. It was the best thing he could think of to say. He figured it was better than _hey I had a dream that we were making out in this stream and it freaked me out and now I'm uncomfortable also I can't stop staring at your abs._

Minho made a face "oh.." he said "so you're together?"

Thomas shook his head "um no" he said "I- I pulled away and told her we can't be together."

Thomas noticed a hint of a grin on Minho's face as he said that. "Oh, because of Teresa?" he asked.

"Umm.. kind of" Thomas said. He looked away from Minho and stared at the water passing over his feet. "She- um- she asked if it was because of you."

He glanced up at Minho's face, which had turned bright red. "Um why would it be because of me?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged and looked back down at the water. He felt his face burning. _Why did I say that? _"Um..." he said "I think she thought we were- uhhh- you know... _together._"

"Oh.." Minho said. They were quiet for a while before Thomas spoke up.

"But I told her were not so..." his voice trailed off. He found the courage to look up and he saw Minho staring straight at him.

Minho rolled his eyes and made an over dramatic face. "So is _that _why you're acting so shucking weird?" he asked "cuz Brenda made you uncomfortable? Or... cuz I made you uncomfortable because I told you about me and Newt?"

"No it's not that" Thomas said "I just- I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid. I'm done I swear."

"Good that" Minho smiled. "I've got enough problems without your girl drama" he said.

Thomas smiled "oh slim it shuckface."

Minho laughed "you slim it slinthead" he said as he splashed Thomas with water.

"Minho!" Thomas yelled as he splashed Minho back.

"Well now you're asking for it shank" he said as he took a step towards Thomas.

"What are you-" he said, but he didn't finish the question because Minho tackled him. He fell back into the water with Minho on top of him. Minho dunked his head underwater and pulled it back up. Thomas coughed and laughed "shuck Minho! Get off me right now or I'll kick your ass!"

Minho laughed "who are you kidding shuckface? You can't take me, I'm-" this time it was Minho who didn't finish because Thomas rolled over so Minho was the one being dunked underwater. Thomas laughed at Minho's face when he pulled it out of the water. Only then, did he realize what exactly was going on. _I'm on top of Minho. Straddling him. In the water. And he's shirtless. Shucking hell. _

Minho was laughing "damn Thomas you're stronger than I thought" he said. Thomas smiled, he stared at Minho. Water dripped from his hair and the portion of his chest that wasn't in the water was glistening from the sun on the water. Thomas realized he'd been staring for a long time and a certain part of him was responding to the view, and he needed to get off of Minho _now._

He climbed off of Minho and tried to subtly adjust himself. _What is going on? _he thought _why am I acting like this?_ He felt his face burn red, but he tried his best not to let it show. Minho stood up, and it didn't help the situation because Thomas had a full view of Minho's chest covered in water. _Stop _he told himself.

Thomas took a deep breath and stood up. "Guess you got to wash off after all" he said with a smirk as he took off his own shirt and wrung it out.

Minho laughed and they ended up walking to the ledge. They sat there and talked for the rest of the night. They never even returned to camp, they knew it was useless. They'd never sleep there. Soon enough, they drifted to sleep, but Thomas couldn't help notice that they were much closer to each other than they had been the night before.

* * *

**Lemme know if you liked this chapter! I really like having Thomas slowly fall for Minho, and Minho being oblivious. It's going to take a while for them to be able to accept having feelings for someone else, but it'll happen eventually nonetheless! Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to James Dashner.**

* * *

When Thomas woke up, Minho was close enough he could practically feel his breathing. He turned his head to find Minho's face only inches from his, and Minho's hand was clinging onto Thomas's arm. They hadn't fallen asleep this way, they were at least a few feet away when they fell asleep, but Minho had rolled over his sleep and apparently grabbed onto Thomas at some point. Thomas was surprised he hadn't woken up when he did that, Thomas was normally so jumpy when he slept. But now, after three full nights of sleep he felt better than he had since he could remember. _Literally. _

Minho moaned quietly in his sleep and tightened his grip on Thomas's arm. Thomas couldn't help but smile, Minho looked almost... what is the word he was looking for? _Adorable _popped into his head. _No. Not adorable. Friends don't find their friends adorable. I don't find boys adorable. _Minho moaned again and smiled in his sleep. _Adorable _he thought. _Stop!_

Thomas contemplated how he could sneak out of Minho's grip without waking him up, and decided he was just going to have to wake him up. "Minho" he said. Minho's only response was a weird moaning noise. He took the arm that Minho wasn't holding onto and shook Minho's shoulder. Minho's eyes opened and stared straight into Thomas's. He immediately rolled onto his back so he wasn't so close to Thomas. It was another moment before he realized he was holding onto Thomas, so he removed his hand and grabbed it with his other hand.

"Shuck sorry Thomas" he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Didn't mean to invade your space."

Thomas tried to act like it was no big deal. "It's fine" he said "I don't really care."

Minho sat up and stretched "did you sleep well at least?" he said "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Nah" Thomas said "I slept fine."

"Good that" Minho said as he stood up. "Are you going to lie there all shucking day?"

Thomas groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Yes" he said.

Minho laughed "get up you dumb shank there's work to be done." He stuck his hand out. Thomas grabbed Minho's hand and got up. Minho patted Thomas's back and said nonchalantly "I wish we could stay here all day" and started to walk off towards camp.

Thomas stared for a moment as Minho walked off. _How does he act so casually when he does stuff like that? _he thought. _Because we're friends _his mind answered him. _Friends. Friends, friends, friends. _He told himself over and over again as he forced himself to follow Minho back to camp.

* * *

Minho and Thomas were assigned to go gather berries from the woods for the day. Minho wasn't happy about it. He wasn't used to having adults around who could order him around. Minho was used to being the leader, not being lead. As they wandered Minho mumbled and complained "shucking shuckface tellin' me to go collect berries. I used to run the shucking maze every day and now I'm collecting berries."

"I know" Thomas said "but we gotta go where we're needed. What was that klunk Newt was always saying? Order or something like that."

"Order. Yea." Minho groaned loudly "shuck this, you're right. Newt used to drive me crazy with that order klunk. I never wanted to follow the rules at the beginning, you would know about that right Thomas?"

Thomas smiled "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Minho laughed "yea, sure." Minho looked at him for a moment before the smile disappeared from his face and he stared at the ground.

"Uh- sorry. For bringing up Newt" Thomas said.

"Don't be sorry" Minho said "we can't ignore his existence. It's just... hard to talk about, ya know?"

"Yea," Thomas said "whenever someone says the word please, I have to try my hardest not to punch them. People are trying to be polite and I want to deck them."

Minho nodded. "I wish I could just think about him without..." his voice trailed off.

They were silent for a little while before Thomas spoke up. "Without wanting to chuck yourself off of that ledge we sleep on? Cuz... that's why I used to go there. Used to just sit there and... you know think about what would happen if..."

Minho stopped walking and grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and slammed him against a tree. "Stop" Minho practically yelled "stop right shucking now. Don't ever talk like that again. You're all I have left! You're it! You and me, that's it! You. Can't. Leave. Me!"

Minho was hysterical shouting at Thomas, his face only a few inches from Thomas's. _Shuck, what am I doing? This is probably exactly what Newt sounded like before he tried to kill himself. This the worst possible thing I could have said to him. _"I- I'm sorry" he stumbled.

The anger seemed to leak out of Minho, and his body slumped. He leaned his forehead against Thomas's shoulder. Thomas suspected he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Thomas felt his own eyes sting with tears. "I'm not going to try anything... It's okay..." he said as he wrapped his arms around Minho. He rubbed his hands in circles on Minho's back. "I'm- I'm sorry Minho. Me and you, we're going to be okay."

Minho lifted his face and wiped a tear from his face. "I'm sorry I acted like that... I just couldn't handle you talking about... I can't.."

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm not going to do anything I swear." Thomas said.

"Shuck man, I normally keep it together better than this" he said as he took a step back, Thomas let his hands fall to his side.

"Don't worry about it" Thomas said "we all go a little crazy sometimes."

Minho smiled weakly "lets get back to work."

* * *

Later that night after they'd returned to camp with all the berries they went to get dinner. They sat down with their food and Brenda walked over with a girl around their age that Thomas didn't know, but he recognized. "Hey guys" Brenda said "this is Sam. Sam, this is Thomas and Minho." Thomas forced a smile.

"You guys are the ones who got us out of that place, right?" she asked "I never got to thank you."

This time Thomas smiled for real. Minho perked up, he always liked when people treated him like a hero. "It was nothing" Minho said with a huge smile.

"Nothing?" she said "it was amazing! You guys fought those monsters and got us out before the building collapsed!"

Thomas remained quiet as Minho soaked up the compliments. Minho talked and talked about how "it was really no big deal" and how he'd "battled so many greivers by then." Thomas didn't contribute much, he didn't like talking about that night since it reminded him of Teresa. Thomas found himself once again staring at Minho as he talked.

Suddenly Minho clapped his hand onto Thomas's shoulder. "But this shank's the real leader" he said. Minho smiled at Thomas, and Thomas felt himself blush.

"Really?" she said "you just seem like such a natural leader, Minho." She stared at Minho, and Thomas realized what was going on. _This girl likes Minho, doesn't she? _Thomas felt a ball of anger build in his chest. Minho continued to talk to her, either oblivious to her advances or enjoying them.

Thomas leaned over and whispered into Brenda's ear. "What is this girl doing?" he asked "she obviously doesn't know that Minho likes guys."

Brenda gave him a look and shrugged. Thomas glanced at Minho and Sam, neither of them had taken notice of their whispering. They were both too into their own conversation. Brenda leaned in and whispered "he might like girls too. I thought they'd be good for each other."

Thomas pulled away "so you did this on purpose?" he said a bit too loud before he could stop himself. Minho and the girl stopped talking to each other and stared at him. Thomas stared over at the two and realized Sam had put her hand on Minho's knee. The ball of anger grew in Thomas's chest. _Shuck this. _Thomas grabbed Minho's arm and stood up, pulling Minho with him.

"Shuck Thomas" he said "what's your problem?"

"It's time to go to sleep" he said "we'll see you guys tomorrow." He pulled Minho away towards the woods.

They only got a few feet into the woods when Minho shook his arm free from Thomas's grip. "Seriously slinthead what is your problem?" he asked.

"That girl was all over you!" he said "I was doing you a favor by getting you away from her."

"She was just being nice" Minho said.

"Yea, real shucking nice" Thomas mumbled. He walked quickly and remained silent until they got to the ledge where they spend their nights. Thomas lied down immediately and stared at the sky.

"Thomas," Minho said lying down next to him "are you alright?"

Thomas sighed and turned so he was facing Minho. "I'm fine" he said "I'm sorry. I know I've been acting weird lately."

"Shuck it Thomas you've been acting weird since the first day I met you" Minho said.

Thomas smiled "that's probably true" he said.

"Well that girl definitely won't be coming onto me anymore considering I was just dragged off into the woods to sleep with a guy" Minho said with a laugh.

"Uh- sorry" Thomas said.

"Don't be" Minho said "don't want a shucking girl anyways."

Thomas couldn't help but smile brightly. He turned his head and faced the sky. Soon enough he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Tominho are so adorable :) hope you guys liked this chapter! Please please please review! I appreciate any feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all James Dashner's.**

* * *

_Minho was laying next to Thomas. The sun was hot on their skin. Minho was on his side looking down at Thomas, who was flat on his back. Minho smiled and took a hand and placed a hand on Thomas's cheek. _

_"Minho..." Thomas said._

_"Shhh" Minho said as he leaned down and kissed Thomas on the lips. Thomas didn't know how to react, but he knew it felt amazing. He took a hand and placed it on Minho's face. They moved their lips against each others and Minho leaned so his body was pressed against Thomas's. Thomas took his other arm and wrapped it around Minho's body._

_Minho finally broke away from the kiss and started to kiss down Thomas's jaw. "Minho" Thomas breathed "what- mmm" he moaned as Minho moved his hand Thomas's chest and stopped at his belt buckle. Minho sucked on Thomas's neck and he felt like his body was on fire. Minho started to undo Thomas's belt buckle and-_

Thomas opened his eyes and the bright sky blinded him for moment. He closed them tight before opening them slowly to allow them to adjust to the light. He turned his head to see Minho sitting next to him, crisscross applesauce facing him with his eyebrows raised. Thomas felt his face burn bright red, he was still out of breath from the dream and another part of him was also responding to the dream. _Shucking hell._

"What are you staring at?" Thomas said, trying to act normal. He willed the tent in his pants to disappear and his breath to return to normal.

"What am I doing?" he said "what are _you _doing?"

"I _was _sleeping" Thomas said.

"Yea well you weren't _just_ sleeping" Minho said.

"Wha-" Thomas stumbled. "What are you talking about?"

Minho laughed "nothing, you just might want to go take a nice cool wash in the stream..." He stood up and walked off towards camp.

* * *

Soon enough Thomas found himself doing exactly what Minho had suggested, taking a cool wash in the stream. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water. He waded into a deeper part so the water was halfway up his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed. _What is going on? Why am I dreaming of Minho? And apparently he knows exactly what type of dream I was having. Does he know it was about him? Did I say his name in my sleep? I was saying it an awful lot in the dream... Shuck that was a nice dream. Why did I wake up? _He felt himself get hard, and groaned. "What am I doing!" he said to himself.

"Shuck if I know" Minho said. Thomas practically jumped out of the water at his voice. He turned his head to see him standing at the bank of the stream.

"Minho! What are you doing here?" he said "I'm kind of naked here!"

Minho's face burned red "yea well everyone's running around looking for you. Apparently they're not too amused by us constantly disappearing and not putting in enough work. I said I'd come find you."

"Oh... uh well I'll get out of here in a sec, just give me a little time" he said, his face so red he thought he would die.

"Good that" Minho said as he walked off.

Thomas watched as he walked away. A certain part of him was demanding attention and Thomas couldn't ignore it any longer. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to think about a girl, _any girl, _but in the end he thought of Minho and his dream as he relieved himself.

* * *

Thomas managed to avoid Minho for the remainder of the day. He even hid in the woods during dinner and ate alone. He contemplated finding somewhere else to sleep, but he struck the idea immediately. First, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep if he was alone. Secondly, he couldn't do that to Minho. He'd be all alone and not able to sleep, and the idea made Thomas feel like a terrible person. Lastly, Thomas simply missed Minho. _Shuck what is going on? I can't go a day without this shank without feeling like someone removed a part of me. _The only feeling he could connect it to was the absence he felt after Teresa stopped talking in his head. The absence, like there should be someone there. Like someone just simply belongs with you and not having them with you is wrong.

At sun down he made his way over to their regular ledge to find Minho pacing back and forth on it. He stood there for a while not entirely sure how to start the conversation. He knew Minho would be mad at him for avoiding him. He decided he'd just wait for Minho to notice him, and soon enough he did.

"Thomas!" he yelled when he saw him.

"Uh- hey" he mumbled as he got closer.

"What the shuck is your problem?" he said "you ignored me all day! Why? Cuz you had shucking _sex _dream about me? _I don't care Thomas. _I'm not going to jump you because of one dream!"

_Well shuck, he does know. Shuck shuck shuck shuck shuck. __Say something. Now. Say something to make this better. Something. Anything. _"Uumm..." was all the Thomas could manage for the moment. _Way to go Thomas. _He mentally kicked himself.

"We all have weird dreams okay?" Minho said "they don't mean anything! I know you don't like me like that, shuck Thomas you don't even like guys! I _knew_ this would happen if I told you about Newt!"

"It's- it's not that! It's not!" Thomas said, stepping closer to Minho. "I was just embarrassed, okay?" His face burned red and he stared at his feet.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho mumbled as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. Thomas sat down next to him. He forced himself to look at Minho. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I know you don't like me like that Thomas."

"What- what if..." Thomas said quietly "what if I do?" Minho looked at him, his expression unreadable. Before Thomas could stop himself he leaned over so his face was only inches from Minho's. Minho didn't move or react in anyway, so Thomas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly moved so their lips connected. His insides burned, Thomas hadn't felt like this since the first time Teresa kissed him. He missed the feeling and he wanted to cling onto it, but he needed to know if Minho felt it too. He reluctantly pulled away and scanned his eyes over Minho's face, trying to gauge a reaction.

But Minho didn't seem to have one, he just stared with a confused expression on his face. "Thomas..." he said so quietly Thomas could barely hear him.

Suddenly Thomas felt like he'd made a terrible mistake. "I- I'm sorry" he said.

Minho shook his head slightly "no, don't" he said "don't say that." Minho looked like he was having some type of internal battle with himself, and Thomas would give his left foot to know what he was thinking. "I just... I can't think about this right now." Minho lied down and at rolled on his side so he was facing away from Thomas.

"Okay" Thomas mumbled as he lied down on his back. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I really wanted to end it there. I really hope you're enjoying the story. Please give feedback :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything is Dashner's. I own nothing but a lot of books and a laptop.**

* * *

Thomas stared at the night sky. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about what the shuck he had done. He didn't even know if he liked Minho like that and now he had ruined everything. On top of that he didn't understand Minho's reaction, or better yet lack there of. Minho groaned and rolled over so he was facing Thomas. Thomas turned his head and stared at him.

Suddenly Minho started to shake and moan. "Newt... I'm sorry..." he moaned. Thomas reached over and grabbed a hold of his shaking hand.

"Minho" Thomas said "Minho wake up."

"Nooo.. Newt please... I'm sorry" he whined.

Thomas squeezed Minho's hand "Minho! Wake up!" he said, this time louder.

Minho's eyes shot open "what? Where's Newt? What's going on?"

"It's okay. I was just a bad dream" Thomas said quietly.

Minho seemed to realize what was going on. His eyes scanned over Thomas and he yanked his hand from Thomas's grip. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest. Thomas could literally see Minho shaking. Thomas got up and inched towards him. He wanted nothing more but to wrap him in his arms, but he was scared Minho would shove him away.

"Minho..." he whispered "are you okay?"

Minho shook his head "you don't get it Thomas."

"Then tell me" he said "tell me about your dream."

Thomas noticed a tear roll down Minho's face, but pretended he didn't notice. Thomas reached over and put his hand on Minho's shoulder, but Minho shrugged it off. "Thomas I can't" he said quietly "Newt.. he's... I can't.. I can't kiss you. I can't let you hold my hand or comfort me because that's Newt's job. Newt's supposed to be with me. I'm only supposed to love him, and I can't have feelings for someone else. I can't like you. Even though I do, I can't."

Thomas nodded "you- you do like me?" As soon as he said it he realized that probably the wasn't the proper reaction to what he said, but the words slipped out.

"Of course you dumb shank" Minho muttered.

"Newt would want you to move on" he said quietly.

Minho shook his head "not in my dream" he whispered. "In my dream he was yelling at me. We were in the Scorch, and I was telling him we were going to make it out together. That we were going to get out alive and be together for rest of our lives. But then he stood up and started yelling, saying I lied. That I left him behind and..."

"He wouldn't say any of that and you know it" Thomas said.

Minho cleared his throat and looked at Thomas. "I know" he said "I'm over reacting, it just freaked me out."

Thomas looked Minho in the eye and forced a small smile. "We were doing so well with the nightmares..."

"Yea, well you shucked everything up" Minho said with a smile. "You got me all confused and dreaming up weird klunk."

Thomas smiled back, "sorry" he said weakly.

"Slim it" Minho said "go back to sleep."

Thomas lied down and rolled onto his side. Minho lied down next to him and Thomas tried to fall back asleep. After a few moments Minho whispered "hey Thomas?"

"Yea?"

"Can I- uh- do you mind if-" instead of finishing his question he just rolled over on his side and wrapped an arm around Thomas. "Is this okay?"

Thomas felt like jumping for joy. "Yea" he said trying to make his voice sound calm.

Minho let out a long breath. "Good that" he whispered as he snuggled up against so his front was against Thomas's back. He could feel Minho's breathing against the back of his neck, and he felt safe. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. They both slept peacefully for the rest of the night without any nightmares.

* * *

When he woke up Minho was still pressed up against him, his arms wrapped around Thomas. He could still feel Minho's steady breathing on his neck, and he could also feel something else on him. Minho was definitely hard and it was definitely pressed against Thomas's back. It was also making the pit of Thomas's stomach burn and he willed himself not to get turned on. Thomas started to panic. _Shuck, what is going on? Is Minho going to want to- you know- because I don't know if I can do that. The kiss was nice but... Shuck why am I even thinking about this? I thought I liked girls and suddenly I like boys? Or at least I know I like Minho. A lot. I wouldn't necessarily mind doing stuff with him I just... Shucking shuck shuck I don't know._

Thomas was confused and all he knew right now was that he liked being here with Minho. Suddenly Minho groaned and shifted against Thomas, and Thomas let out a moan before he could stop himself. "Morning" Minho said quietly into Thomas's ear. His voice was raspy in the morning and Thomas kind of liked it.

"Morning" Thomas said, his voice sounding higher than normal. He cleared his throat and willed it back to normal. "Did you uh sleep well?"

"Like a rock" he said casually, but then he sat up and stared down at Thomas. "You- you did too right? It wasn't too weird or anything?" He looked concerned, as if Thomas was about to yell at him and tell him he never wanted to do it again.

Thomas rolled so he was on his back, facing Minho. "I slept great" he said with a small smile. Minho smiled in response and Thomas could feel himself blush. Thomas stared into Minho's eyes, for a second he thought Minho was going to lean down and kiss him. He mentally pleaded for Minho to lean down and kiss him, but he didn't. Instead Minho just closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. He stood up and crossed his arms. "Are you- uh okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine Thomas" he said as he stuck out his hand. "Get up shuckface."

Thomas grabbed Minho's hand and got up. Thomas patted Minho on the back and said "alright slinthead lets get to camp."

* * *

For the rest of the day they went through their day as normal. Minho acted as though nothing had changed and it was driving Thomas crazy. He needed to talk about everything. By lunch time he couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed Minho's arm and asked "do you want to go eat lunch on the ledge?"

Minho made a face, but then shrugged. "Sure."

They walked to the ledge in silence. When they got there Minho sat down on the ledge and dangled his legs over the edge and started munching on a rabbit leg. Thomas sat down next to him. "Can we talk about it?" he said.

Minho turned and made a face, rabbit leg still clenched between his teeth. He took it out of his mouth and said "about what?"

"_Minho" _

Minho groaned loudly. "Shuck Thomas, fine" he said.

"I'm sorry I'm just confused" he said "a-and shuck Minho why aren't you? Why don't _you _want to talk about it?"

"I _am _confused!" Minho said "but now I can't talk to you about it!"

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Because... its like you talking to Brenda about Teresa" he said quietly.

The realization hit Thomas like a truck. _I'm his Brenda. He doesn't actually like me, I'm just the dumb shank that came onto him after he lost someone close to him. _Thomas's face must have reflected his thoughts because Minho's eyes got wide and he placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "No- Thomas, shuck that was a bad example" he fumbled "it's not like that. I- I like you I do. I just..." Minho sighed loudly and looked down at the water. "I feel like I'm betraying Newt by liking you."

Thomas hesitantly put his hand on Minho's knee. "Newt's gone" he said quietly "and he would want you to move on."

Minho sighed "I know." He turned and looked at Thomas, Thomas smiled slightly and Minho smiled back.

Thomas swallowed his fear and placed a hand on Minho's face. Minho leaned into Thomas's touch and Thomas took that as an okay to do what he wanted. He slowly moved closer to Minho and closed his eyes. Their lips connected and Thomas felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. This time, Minho responded. He placed a hand in Thomas's hair and moved his lips against Thomas's. Kissing Minho, _really _kissing Minho was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Kissing Teresa had been great, but kissing Minho was an entirely different feeling. A feeling he never wanted to end.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before Minho broke away. "Shuck..." Minho said. He was out of breath and flushed, his lips pink and swollen.

"Yea.." Thomas said as his face broke into a giant smile.

"We uh- we need to finish lunch and get back to work" Minho said.

"Yea, good that." They finished their food they walked back to camp and got back to work. The whole time a smile never left the boys faces.

* * *

**Yayy tominho! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: it's all James Dashner's, I own nothing.**

* * *

Thomas was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. He was stupid, giddy happy and he decided to focus on that feeling rather than the fact that he was still utterly confused. But one thing he did know what that he had kissed Minho and Minho had kissed him back, and for now that was all he cared about.

Halfway through the day it had begun to rain, but it was a thick hot rain so Thomas didn't mind it too much. He got his dinner and went to sit down with Minho and Brenda and everyone, only when he got over there Minho wasn't there. "Where's Minho?" he asked.

Brenda shrugged "he said he wanted to eat alone and headed off to the woods" she said as she took a drink of water.

"Wha- I'll go find him" Thomas said as he turned to go towards the woods.

"Thomas!" Brenda said "he wants to be _alone. _That doesn't include you."

"It kind of does" Thomas mumbled as he walked towards the woods. His first instinct was to check the ledge, but Minho wasn't there.

He decided to walk along the bank of the stream until he found him. It took him about 10 minutes to find Minho sitting on a rock staring at the water. He didn't notice Thomas because he seemed to be engaged in a conversation of his own, but Thomas couldn't tell who he was talking to. There was no one else around.

He crept close enough to hear what Minho was saying. He had to get close to hear over the rain, but Minho remained oblivious to Thomas's presence, he was too busy talking to no one. "Shuck, I really hope you're not mad" he said "I keep convincing myself that you're not, but..."

Minho took a deep sigh "I'm not trying to replace you I just... shuck you're probably not mad. I was always the jealous one, not you." As Thomas listened to what Minho was saying he realized exactly who he was talking to.

Newt.

Suddenly Thomas felt like he was invading something incredibly personal, but he couldn't force his body to move. "Remember when Thomas just a greenie?" Minho continued "I was so shucking jealous. You were always calling him Tommy and I thought you liked him. After that night in the maze, when he stepped up to help Alby, and I ran away like a scared little shank, I thought you were going to realize he's a better person then me and you would leave me for him."

_Minho was jealous of me? I never wanted Newt like that. I loved him, obviously, but not like that._

Minho smiled weakly "funny how it all turned out, huh?" Minho rubbed his eyes. "Only it's not funny in the slightest way." _No, its really not. It sick and twisted how Minho and I ended up together._

"Shuck, Newt" Minho said "I just miss you so much. I wish you were here. You know its raining? Really raining. We never got a drop of rain in the Glade, and the few times we encountered it outside of the maze weren't exactly enjoyable."

Minho glanced down at the burn scars on his arms. "You deserved so much better" he said so quietly Thomas could barely hear him. "You should have had a real life. _We _should have had a real life. I just..."

Minho rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands for a long time before looking up again. "I'm not replacing you" he said "I could never replace you. I could never love someone like I loved you."

Thomas felt his stomach drop. He felt like crying, but he also felt like screaming. Screaming because he missed Newt and because Minho has to suffer without him. He didn't know what to feel, a part of him wanted Minho to love him with all his heart, but he didn't want to take away from his love for Newt.

Thomas knew he still had feelings for Teresa that would never go away, and that Minho would never be completely over Newt.

But they're gone now. And all they have left is each other, and that would have to be enough.

Minho was still talking to Newt as if Newt could actually hear him, but Thomas had stopped listening. He couldn't take it anymore. He crept away from the stream and headed back to camp.

* * *

He didn't see Minho again until it got dark and he headed towards the ledge. Minho was curled into a ball on the ground, but he lifted his head when he heard Thomas approach. "Hey shank" Minho said.

"Hey- uh- where were you at dinner?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

Minho stretched out his legs and groaned. "Just needed to clear my head" he said.

Thomas decided it was best not to push it so he simply said "okay." He was quiet for a little while before he said "finally stopped raining."

Minho sat up and ringed out his shirt "yea" he said "but not before drenching everything."

"Just lay it out to dry" Thomas said as he took off his shirt and threw it onto a branch. He turned around to see Minho staring at him, with a slight blush. _Shuck what am I doing? _He thought, _things are different now! I can't just strip in front of him! _He felt his face burn as Minho's eyes scanned over him. He suddenly felt extremely self conscious.

Minho stood up and lifted off his own shirt. Thomas forced his eyes away from Minho as he walked over to Thomas and hung up his shirt. As Minho bent down to take off his shoes and socks Thomas took the opportunity to scan over Minho's bare chest.

He had burn scars and so many other scars from everything they've been through. Regardless of all the scars, he still looked great. The years of running and living in the Glade had done well for him. Thomas found his eyes trained on the back of Minho's neck.

He could see the words clear as day: **The Leader**. And the number **A7 **marking him as WICKED's, as if all the scars covering their bodies wasn't a good enough reminder. Thomas tried not to think about what was on the back of his own neck, or the memories linked with them.

Thomas closed his eyes and shook his head before leaning down and removing his own shoes. He hung up his socks to dry, and by a silent agreement they both left their pants even though they're still soaking wet.

Thomas tried to resist the urge to stare at Minho's chest and failed once again. He realized he'd been staring for a bit too long and he forced his eyes to meet Minho's. Minho smirked and took a step towards Thomas.

Thomas smiled and took a step closer so they were less than a foot apart. "I- uh missed you at dinner" Thomas said, and blushed immediately.

Minho smiled "oh yea?" he said as he put a hand on Thomas's waist and stepped a little closer.

Thomas felt his heart beat faster and his skin burn where Minho touched him. "Yea" he said as he lifted a hand and put it on Minho's chest. He could feel Minho's heart beat just as fast as his own, and he couldn't help but smile.

He stared into Minho's eyes, willing him to close the space between them. Minho's eyes danced between Thomas's eyes and his lips. Just when Thomas thought if the moment lasted a second longer he might explode, Minho finally leaned in and kissed Thomas.

Once again, Thomas's insides exploded. Thomas leaned into the kiss and took his other hand and put it on Minho's cheek. Minho placed his other hand on Thomas's waist and pulled him close. Their bare chests touched and Thomas felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Minho moved his lips against Thomas's and pressed his tongue against Thomas's lips. Thomas parted his lips and his tongue slipped into his mouth. He tried to follow Minho's lead and do the same with his own tongue. His whole body was on fire and he could feel himself get hard. Thomas was embarrassed at how quickly he got excited, but he couldn't find the will to care too much in that moment.

Thomas wanted to continue like this forever, but eventually Minho broke away, smiling. "Shuck Thomas" he said as his eyes slid down Thomas's chest and stopped at the bulge in his pants.

Thomas's face burned so red he thought it might catch on fire. "You're so hot" Minho whispered as he kissed Thomas's neck.

"Mi- Minho" Thomas managed between breaths. He was so turned on he thought he might die, but he didn't want to go too far yet. Minho must have realized Thomas had tensed because he stepped away.

Minho smirked triumphantly "maybe you should go wash up before bed" he said.

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck "uh- yea- good that" he said as he headed off towards the stream where he could take care of his little situation.

* * *

When he got back Minho was lying down on his side, so Thomas went over and sat down next to him. "Have a nice wash?" Minho said, his voice clearly indicating he knew exactly what Thomas had just done.

"Uhh yea" he said. He rolled over onto his side to hide that he was once again blushing. _Why am I always blushing around this shank? _

Minho scooted over and wrapped his arms around Thomas. "Good that" he mumbled into Thomas's neck.

Thomas couldn't help but smile, and soon enough he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :) I hope you liked it! This minewt stuff is depressing me :.(...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Dashner.**

* * *

_Thomas sat next to Newt, Minho, and Teresa. It was the night after they'd been rescued from the maze. They were sitting, eating pizza, and trying to work things through. Thomas didn't really feel like talking or eating; he'd just watched Chuck die and he couldn't think of anything else. _

_"I can't believe they're serving up bloody pizza" Newt said "as if we haven't just been through hell."_

_Minho nodded "I still can't believe we all made it out alive."_

_Thomas's eyes snapped up and anger filled him. "All?" he said "all of us didn't make it out!" He threw his pizza down and stood up._

_"Thomas- That's not what I-" Minho stumbled._

_Thomas ignored him and stormed into the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minho start to get up and follow him, but Newt pulling his arm to stop him._

_When he got into the bathroom he leaned over the sink and willed himself not to cry, but failed. The tears spilled over his eyes and his chest felt tight. He turned his head to see Newt walk into the room. He closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Thomas._

_Thomas looked at him for a moment before turning on the water and splashing some in his face in a useless attempt to hide his tears. "Tommy" Newt said "I'm sorry about Chuck."_

_Thomas couldn't find the ability to form words so he just stared at Newt. "He was a great kid" Newt said "Him, and Alby, and everyone else we lost. They were all great people and it's not fair that we're here and they're not."_

_"I know" Thomas mumbled._

_Newt walked over to him and hugged him "how did the world get so shucked?" he whispered to Thomas._

_"I don't know" Thomas whispered back. _

_"We're going to be okay. We lost some people, but we're going to survive. Me, you, Minho, Teresa, and all these other shanks. We're going to be okay," Newt said "right, Tommy?"_

Thomas woke up, his body shaking from the memory. He felt Minho's arms around him and tried to calm down. He remembered that night so vividly, when Newt had said that to him he wanted so badly to promise him they would be okay. But he couldn't bring himself to do it because he had made that promise to Chuck and he didn't keep it.

And he wouldn't have been able to keep it to Newt either.

How did this happen? How did he lose everyone important to him with the exception of the boy whose arms he was lying in? Thomas's heart began to beat fast and his chest was tight. Suddenly he couldn't breath.

He rolled over so he was facing Minho. "Minho, Minho wa- wake up" he said "Minho please."

Minho woke up and stared at Thomas, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I- I- I just" he said as he tried to gasp for breath. "I need you- to- to tell me you're not going to die."

Minho looked at him "what?" he said. "Thomas I'm not going to die. You need to relax, just take deep breaths."

Thomas tried to do what Minho said, but he couldn't steady his breathing. "I- I can't" He sat up and put his head between his knees.

Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas and whispered "you're going to be okay."

Those words did the opposite of calming him and tears threatened to spill over his eyes. "It's okay, take deep breaths. Just focus on your breathing. In and out. Come on, in and out."

Thomas did as he said and slowly he felt his breathing calm. The knot in his chest relaxed and he took a few more deep breaths. "Thanks... That helped" he said "how did you-"

"Newt" Minho said "he used to have freak outs like that back around the time he tried to... you know."

Thomas felt his heart sink. "Oh" was all he could manage.

Minho rubbed his hand in circles on Thomas's back. "Was it a bad dream?" he asked.

Thomas nodded "it was more of a memory. That night after we got rescued. I was upset about Chuck and Newt came to comfort me. He was saying that all the bad stuff was over and we would be okay. But the bad wasn't over. More bad came and more people died and... I woke up really scared that more bad was going to come and that was going to loose you."

"Thomas" Minho said in a quiet soothing voice "the bad really is over this time. We're not under WICKED's control anymore. It's over. You're not going to loose me."

"I know" Thomas said "but I thought that about Chuck and Newt and Teresa and everyone else we lost."

"I know" Minho said quietly "but this is different. Me and you survived, together. We survived and now we have to live. And we can't live in fear."

Thomas nodded and smiled weakly. "You're right" he said.

Minho leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We should get back to sleep" he said as he lied back down. Thomas nodded and lied his head down on Minho's chest. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas and eventually he drifted back to sleep.

_"Hey Tom" Teresa said with a smile._

_"How's it going Tommy?" Newt said as he patted Thomas on the back._

_"What's up Thomas?" Chuck said and smiled widely at him._

_Thomas looked around, but they seemed to be floating in white nothingness._

_"What's going on?" Thomas asked._

_"We heard you were missing us" Teresa said._

_"So we came to see you" Newt finished. _

_Thomas couldn't help but smile. "Really?" he said "you can do that?"_

_"It's your bloody dream Tommy" Newt said "anything can happen."_

_"So I can just talk to you?" Thomas asked._

_"Course ya dumb shank" Chuck said. _

_Thomas couldn't help but laugh and pull Chuck into a hug. When he broke away from the hug he said "I'm sorry I didn't save you guys" he said._

_"It's not your fault Tom" Teresa said._

_"But it kind of is" he said "I shot Newt for shucks sake!" He turned and faced him, trying to find out if he was mad. "I killed you! And now I'm with Minho! You hate me! You have to hate me!"_

_Newt laughed "Tommy I don't hate you! I could never hate you. You're one of my best friends and I'm thankful for what you did." he said "but I'm the one who owes you a bloody apology. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I'm sorry."_

_"Shuck Newt" Thomas said "I miss you so much, all of you, and so does Minho."_

_Newt smiled "I'm glad you two have each other. I am."_

_"Really?" Thomas said._

_"Course" Newt said and for some reason Thomas really believed him._

When Minho woke up Thomas the next day, Thomas groaned loudly and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more but to return to his dream. For the remainder of the dream he had just talked to them, about nothing and everything. It had been fantastic.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho said "if you squeeze your eyes any tighter they'll roll back into your head."

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Minho, who was smirking. "Slim it" Thomas said "you interrupted a really good dream."

"Really?" Minho said putting a hand on Thomas's chest "was it about me?"

Thomas smiled and blushed slightly "it wasn't_ that_ kind of dream" he said.

"That's too bad" Minho said as he leaned in close to Thomas "I was hoping we could act it out." Thomas smiled as Minho started kissing his neck. Every place he kissed burned. Thomas couldn't help but react, he put his hand on the back of Minho's head and pulled him close.

Minho took his hand and slid it down Thomas's chest and stopped at his belt buckle. Thomas tensed "uh- Minho" he said.

Minho moved his hand off of Thomas and leaned back. "I- I'm sorry" he said "I thought... you wanted..." His voice trailed off and his face turned red.

"No, I do" Thomas said "I've just... never done that stuff before... at least that I can remember... so I'm just kind of nervous." He realized he probably sounded like scared, unexpierenced little girl and he wanted to kick himself.

"That's okay" Minho said and flashed Thomas a reassuring grin.

"Can- uh- can we just take it slow?" he said in a small voice.

"Of course" Minho said "whatever you want."

Thomas leaned in and kissed Minho on the lips, but then pulled away quickly. "Um did... Did you and Newt.. you know"

"Thomas" Minho said with a sigh "we were teenage boys trapped in a giant maze for two years."

Thomas nodded. _Of course they were having sex _he thought. _Why wouldn't they have been?_

"I'm surprised you and Teresa weren't.." Minho said "I always figured you two were"

"Uh- no" Thomas said "we kissed a few times, but that was about it."

Minho's eyes got big. "So you um really are unexperienced" he said.

Thomas felt his face burn and suddenly he got very defensive. "Hey!" he said "I was kind of busy trying to keep you shanks alive to sneak off with Teresa!"

Minho laughed, "slim it slinthead" he said "it's not big deal, I'm just messing with you."

"Easy for you to say" Thomas said, avoiding Minho's gaze. "You're not the awkward virgin."

"Oh cry me a river" Minho said. Thomas rolled his eyes, he really didn't feel like talking about this anymore so he kissed Minho.

Minho tangled his hands in Thomas's hair and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Thomas responded my wrapping his arms around Minho, and they stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**Don't really know if anyone's following this story, but if you are please lemme know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything is Dashner's**

* * *

The next morning Minho woke Thomas up by groaning into his ear. Thomas was about to tell him to be quiet, Minho moaned "Thooomas" quietly against his skin. Only then did he realized what was going on. _He's dreaming about me, isn't he? _Thomas could feel Minho hard against his lower back and took it as a yes.

Minho let out another groan and pressed himself closer to Thomas. He felt himself get turned on too, and he decided it go ahead and wake up Minho. He rolled over so he was facing Minho. "Hey Min" he said.

Minho groaned "mmm Thomas.."

Thomas smiled "wake dump shank" he said as he shook Minho's shoulder.

Minho's eyes shot open and he groaned as he shoved his face into the ground. "Shuck Thomas you interrupted my dream."

Thomas laughed "I know" he said as he turned Minho's head and leaned in to kiss him.

Minho smiled against his lips and pulled him close so Thomas's hardness was pressed against Minho's hip. "Someone's excited" Minho whispered.

Thomas blushed, "You're one to talk" he said.

"Well if you knew what we were doing in my dream you wouldn't blame me.." Minho said as he kissed down Thomas's jawline.

Thomas pressed himself closer to Minho, and Minho responded by rolling over so he was straddling Thomas. Minho sucked on his neck and ground his hips against him. Thomas let out a strangled moan, he was so turned on he thought he might blow his load right then and there.

"I can do something for you if you want" Minho whispered against his neck as he slid his hand down Thomas's chest. Thomas froze, he wanted it _so badly, _but he was nervous to go farther. His mind told him to take it slow, but his body told him to do it. "Uh- we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No! I- I want to," he said and then added, "badly. Really badly."

Minho smiled and leaned down to peck his lips before moving back to his neck. He began to undo Thomas's belt buckle. Thomas took a deep breath and took in the moment. He was about to have his first sexual experience and it was going to be boy, and not just any boy. No, it was going to be with Minho, his best friend in the world.

Suddenly, he realized he wouldn't want it any other way.

Minho unbuckled his pants and slid his hand into his pants. He rubbed Thomas's length over his underwear and Thomas groaned. He moved his hand to the inside of his underwear and gripped Thomas. The contact made Thomas writhe underneath Minho.

He started to stroke Thomas and he moaned loudly. "Mi- miiinho" he groaned.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho groaned. He ground his own hardness against Thomas's leg as he continued to pump Thomas.

Thomas tried to hold on as long as he could, but soon enough he couldn't wait any longer. He moaned Minho's name loudly as he came into Minho's hand. He removed his hand from Thomas's pants and licked his fingers. "Shucking hell Minho" he said between breaths.

He smirked down at Thomas. "Um- do you want me to..." Thomas said as he eyed the bulge in Minho's pants.

"Only if you want to" Minho said "don't want you doing any klunk you're not comfortable with."

Thomas wanted to make Minho feel as good as he did, but he found himself frozen. "I- uh-" he mumbled.

Minho smiled and pecked him on the lips. "It's okay Thomas" he said sat up, "I'm just- uh gonna go wash off in the stream."

Thomas smiled and blushed lightly "um, okay" he said, and he watched Minho walk away.

* * *

Thomas worked in the fields until lunch. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time and was truly enjoying working for once. When he went to get lunch Minho was still finishing up work so Thomas went to sit next to Brenda. He felt bad that he hadn't been talking to Brenda very much lately. He _did _like her, just not in the way she wanted.

"Hey Brenda" he said as he sat down.

"Hey Thomas" she said with a smile, but then the smile faded and she made an annoyed face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said with an over dramatic shrug. "That's just a nice hickey you've got on your neck."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" he said. He felt his face burn bright red as he placed a hand over the spot where Minho had been kissing earlier that day.

"Don't play dumb Thomas" she said "you just covered it up with your hand. You know what I'm talking about!"

He put his face in his hands and sighed. He didn't know what to say so he opted to remain silent and hope Brenda would change the subject. But of course, she didn't. "Who's it from?" she said.

"Look, I don't want you to be mad at me" Thomas said.

"I'm not mad" she said. Thomas gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I'm a little annoyed but... I'll get over it."

"I'm sorry" Thomas said. "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'll survive" she said "and um- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's your business."

Thomas nodded "thanks."

"_Although I'm pretty sure it's from Minho..._" she mumbled to herself, but Thomas heard her loud and clear.

He stared at her with his face bright red. He was about to tell her she's wrong when Minho slapped him on the back. "Hey guys" he said as he sat down next to Thomas. He took note of Thomas's expression and let out a long whistle "shuck, Thomas what's got your runnie-undies in a twist?"

If it was humanly possible, Thomas's face got redder. Brenda's eyes darted between the two of them and she burst out laughing. "It really was him wasn't it!" she said.

"Wha- no- Brenda-" he fumbled.

"I called it" she said as she stood up. "Surprisingly, that makes me feel a lot better. I'm going to get back to work, I'll see you guys later."

"What the shuck was she talking about?" Minho asked as soon as she was out of ear shot. Thomas glared at him and pointed to the mark on his neck. Minho raised his eyebrows and tried to hold in a laugh. "Oops" he said as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"It's not funny" Thomas said.

"Mhmm" Minho said as he continued to laugh.

Thomas gave in and smiled. "Fine, maybe it's a little funny." He said "but now Brenda knows!"

Minho shrugged. "So?" he said as he took a bite of his food.

"So- she _knows _it was me and you" he said.

Minho rolled his eyes "why do you care if people know?" he said. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No! It's not that.. it's just.." he fumbled "it's our business. You should understand, shuck you never even told me about you and Newt!"

"I know." Minho said, but Thomas could sense he was annoyed.

"Plus we're kind of supposed to be saving the human race here, I don't think people here will take kindly to two guys getting together" he said.

"Thomas, who gives a shuck what they think?" Minho said. "We saved their slintheads, they don't get to tell us what to do." Thomas remained quiet, he didn't know what to say.

Minho's expression seemed to soften. "Look Thomas" he said in a kinder voice "it's okay if you don't want people to know. It's not easy to tell people you're.. well whatever you are. Me and Newt kept it a secret for a long time, and the other Gladers only found out when Gally caught us together."

Thomas smiled. "Gally caught you together?" he asked.

Minho laughed "yea..." he said "he walked in on us practically naked. Not my fondest memory."

Thomas burst out laughing "that must've been great" he said.

"Yea, real shucking great" he said. Thomas smiled and looked at Minho for a long moment. They'd been through so much, and now they were finally happy together and could finally laugh and talk about Newt without it hurting so much he could hardly breath. They deserved to be happy. They deserved each other. Before he could think it through he leaned in and kissed Minho, not caring who saw.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! If you're keeping up with the story please review! Also it's got little connections with my minewt story so check it out if you like this story! Please please please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Dashner's.**

* * *

After finishing dinner, Thomas and Minho went for a walk in the woods. They followed along the stream for a while, and eventually Minho stopped to pick up a rock. He tossed it into the water and it skipped a few times before sinking. "How'd you do that?" Thomas asked.

"Like this" he said as he skipped yet another rock. "Some kid showed me one of the first days we were here" he added as he turned and looked at Thomas with a triumphant look.

"Are you going to show me how or not?" he said as he picked up a rock.

"Well not with this klunky rock." Minho grabbed the rock and dropped it on the ground. Thomas rolled his eyes as Minho picked up a different one and handed it to him. "You need a flat one. Here, flick your wrist like this." He said as he demonstrated with another rock.

Thomas nodded and tried himself, but the rock sunk. Minho laughed "shuck, Thomas didn't you watch me?"

Thomas blushed. "Slim it," he said "it's not easy." He picked up another rock and tried again, but failed once again.

"Come here you slinthead" Minho said as he stepped behind Thomas and grabbed his wrist. "Like this" he said quietly into Thomas's ear as he pulled back Thomas's wrist and guided it as he threw the rock. It jumped once in the water before sinking. "See?" Minho said.

Thomas smiled, but not because of the rock. "Yea, I see" he said. Minho took his arms and wrapped them around Thomas's stomach. He rested his forehead against Thomas's shoulder and let out a long sigh.

Thomas stared at the water as it rushed by and took in the moment. It was rare for him to have a moment where he felt completely peaceful. "This is nice" he said.

"I know," Minho said "I never thought I'd feel like this again. After everything that happened."

"I don't think I've ever felt like this" Thomas said. "My memory's about 2 years shorter than your's and we haven't exactly had a lot of time to feel like this."

"Oh yea," Minho said "sometimes I forget you haven't been here all along."

"Yea" Thomas said, as he stepped away from Minho and sat down on the ground. "I was sitting behind a screen watching you guys struggle."

Minho sat on the ground next to him. "Shuck Thomas, you don't even remember that. Don't start with all that guilt klunk. You're as much WICKED's victim as I am."

Thomas let out a long breath and closed his eyes. "I know" he said.

"Good that" Minho said before he pecked Thomas on the cheek and lied his head down on Thomas's lap. He was on his back, but his head was turned towards the stream.

Thomas couldn't help but reach down and stroke Minho's hair. He tucked his hair behind Minho's ear and said "you could use a hair cut."

Minho snorted. "So could you" he said back. "Plus I look good with long hair."

Thomas smiled, "I don't know" he said. "No one can pull off the flowing locks like Newt did."

Minho laughed. "I always told him to cut his shucking hair" he said. "But he always said '_I'll cut my bloody hair the day you stop spending twenty minutes every morning working on yours.'_" Minho said in an impression of Newt's accent.

Thomas laughed "that's a terrible impression."

"Well sorry I don't have his weird accent" Minho said.

"I think Brenda said it was British" Thomas said, as he kept stroking Minho's hair.

"Where's British?" Minho asked.

Thomas shrugged, "shuck if I know."

Minho laughed. "Guess it doesn't really matter anymore" he said "world's shucked anyways."

"Do you ever wonder, ya know what life was like before the sun flares?" he asked "for normal people."

"All the time" Minho said. "Probably like Denver, but minus everyone being scared all the shucking time."

"Probably" Thomas said.

They were quiet for a while before Minho spoke again. "I think this is the first time in my life I haven't been scared."

Thomas snorted. "I doubt that" he said "you've the bravest shank I've ever met. You never seemed scared."

Minho smiled, "just because I was brave doesn't mean I wasn't scared out of my mind."

"Well you never showed it" Thomas said.

"Neither did you" Minho said.

Thomas laughed. "Please" he said "I broke down crying like a little girl that first night we spent in the maze. It was obvious how terrified I was. And um- thanks by the way for never making fun of me for that."

"I'm not that much of a shuckface. Plus you held it together when it mattered," he said. "Also.. um.." Minho said in a quiet voice as he blushed slightly, "as soon as we got back that morning I cried like a baby while Newt held me. So I can't really make fun of you."

"Oh" was all Thomas could think of to say. He found it oddly comforting to know that Minho had been as scared as he was. He moved his hand from Minho's hair and started rubbing his thumb back and forth on Minho's cheek. This was a side of Minho he'd never seen before, but he kind of liked it. They stayed there for the rest of the evening until the sun went down.

Eventually they made it back to the ledge where they slept. They sat down next to each other and Thomas stared at Minho. "What are you staring at slinthead?" Minho asked.

Thomas smiled and leaned in and kissed Minho's neck. "Oh," Minho said with a smile "okay." He leaned in and started to roll onto Thomas, but Thomas stopped him.

"Nope" Thomas said as he put his hands on Minho's chest and rolled so he was straddling Minho.

Minho smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Alright" he said. Thomas smiled as he leaned in and kissed Minho roughly on the lips. He tangled his hands in Minho's hair and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Minho let out a soft moan and slid his hands down Thomas's back and stopped at his ass. He squeezed and Thomas felt himself get hard.

Thomas broke from the kiss and let out a soft moan. He ground his hips against Minho's and he could feel Minho was just as hard as he was. Thomas unbuttoned Minho's shirt and shoved it off of him. Minho pushed Thomas's shirt up, so he grabbed it and threw it aside.

He leaned down and kissed Minho once more, and enjoyed the feeling of Minho's chest against his. He ground his body against Minho's and Minho moaned against his mouth. In that moment Thomas decided to swallow his fear and go for it. He slid his hand down Minho's chest and worked on his belt buckle.

"T-thomas yo-you don't ha- mmm" he started but was cut off with a moan as Thomas slid his hand into Minho's pants and wrapped his hand around Minho. He cleared his throat "are you sure you're comfortable w-with this?"

"Oh slim it, Minho" Thomas breathed as he started to rub his hand back and forth.

Minho closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Good that" he said in a shakey voice. Thomas started to rub harder and Minho groaned and his eyes shot open as the scanned over Thomas. Minho took his hands and undid Thomas's belt.

He unbuttoned Thomas's pants and shoved his hand inside of his pants. He gripped Thomas and rubbed, fast and hard. Thomas groaned, loudly. "Oohh Minhooo" he said. Thomas tried his hardest to focus on what he was doing to Minho, but every stroke became increasingly sloppier as he reached his own climax.

"Sh-shuck Thomas I'm guna- mmm" Minho moaned loudly as he came into Thomas's hand. This shoved Thomas over the edge and he lost control.

Afterwards, he collapsed onto Minho. They were both breathing hard and covered in sweat. "Shucking hell Thomas" Minho said between breaths. He wrapped his arms around Thomas and let out a laugh. "Never thought we'd um- do that."

Thomas laughed, "what?"

"Just saying," he said "I never thought we'd be together this way."

"_You _never thought?" Thomas laughed, "_I _never thought I'd be with a guy like this, let alone _you._" Minho chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Thomas. "But I'm glad I am."

Minho rubbed his hand in circles on Thomas's back. "Me too" he whispered.

* * *

**This chapter got a little fluffy, but oh well. Lemme know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything is Dashner's.**

Thomas sat next to the fire eating a rabbit leg. He was sitting next to Brenda and some other people he didn't know very well. He didn't make much of an effort to make friends here even though he knew he probably should. He couldn't bring himself to replace the friends he'd lost.

He glanced across the fire to see Minho talking to some adult Thomas could never remember the name of. Minho was constantly trying to get the adults on his side so he could have more authority, but Thomas never felt the need to be involved. He'd had enough leading for one lifetime. He watched as Minho rolled his eyes and said something that made the adults make an unhappy face. Thomas would bet his left foot Minho had said something sarcastic and slightly offensive.

Minho came over and sat next to Thomas with a grunt. "These dumb shanks think they run the place" he muttered.

"They do" Thomas said.

Minho glared at him. "Those slintheads don't know klunk about being leaders. _We _are the ones who know how to lead people. _We _should be in charge."

Thomas sighed. "Aren't you tired of leading people?" Thomas said "aren't we supposed to be happy now?"

"I'd be happy as a leader" Minho mumbled.

Thomas turned to face Minho and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Well you are marked as a leader..." he said as he rubbed his thumb against Minho's skin.

Minho smirked at him and leaned his face towards Thomas's. Their lips were about to touch when, "I'm going to puke." Thomas let his hand drop and pulled away. He glanced in Brenda's direction and blushed hard. Brenda gave him a glare and Thomas was about to apologize when Minho spoke up.

"Sorry did you want some lovin'?" he said as he made kissy faces at Brenda.

Brenda rolled her eyes, but Thomas saw a smile creep onto her face. "I think I'll pass" she said.

"How bout you?" Minho said as he turned to Thomas. He dramatically puckered his lips and wiggled his eyebrows.

Thomas laughed. "Tempting" he said.

"Slim it Thomas I know you want it" Minho said in a dramatic voice. He leaned over and blew raspberries into Thomas's neck.

"Shuck Minho!" Thomas laughed as he shoved Minho away.

Brenda looked at them and shook her head. "Such a weird couple" she mumbled before walking away. It was weird for Thomas to hear him and Minho referred to as a couple, but he kind of liked it. He stared at the flames for a while before glancing at Minho, who seemed deep in thought.

Thomas reached over and grabbed Minho's hand. He intertwined his finger's with Minho's. Minho turned his head and glanced at Thomas. "What are you thinking about?" Thomas asked.

Minho shrugged. "We should get to bed" he said "I'm shucking exhausted." Thomas felt like he was avoiding the question, but he decided not to push it. He got up, but didn't let go of Minho's hand.

* * *

As soon as they got to the ledge Minho grabbed Thomas's shoulders and pushed him against a tree trunk. "Min-" Thomas was cut off by Minho's lips on his. Thomas was shocked for a moment, but then he leaned into it. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Minho. Thomas felt Minho's hand roam over his body and Thomas pressed against his hands.

Minho bit down on Thomas's lip and reached around to cup Thomas's ass. He moaned against Minho's lips and Minho pulled away. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Thomas, who was breathing heavy and clearly turned on. "What?" he breathed.

"Nothing" Minho said with a smile "you're just..." He never finished his sentence because he leaned in and started kissing Thomas's neck.

Despite the fact that every inch of Thomas's skin where Minho was touching was on fire he forced himself to stay on point. "I- I'm what?"

"Shuck I dunno" Minho said against Thomas's skin. "I just really like you."

Thomas felt like his heart had exploded. He grabbed Minho's face and pulled him into a quick kiss before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the ground. He watched as Minho did the same with his own and grabbed Thomas by the belt buckle and pulled his close. Thomas ground his body against Minho's and Minho kissed along Thomas's jaw. He palmed Thomas through his pants and Thomas let out a moan. He longed for Minho to touch him and was five seconds from ripping both his and Minho's pants off when Minho dropped to his knees.

Thomas stared at him in confusion. "Minho, what the_ shuck_ are you doing?" he asked.

Minho looked up at him. "What do you think?" he said as he started to undo Thomas's belt buckle. Thomas continued to stare at him. Minho rolled his eyes. "I'm helpin' ya out, ya dumb shank."

"Yea, but- er- why are you on your knees?" he said.

Minho laughed as he unbuttoned Thomas's pants. Thomas felt his face heat up. "Don't laugh at me" he said, feeling defensive. It wasn't _his _fault he was inexperienced.

"Sorry" Minho said, but it was obvious he was biting back a laugh. "Just trust me, alright? This'll feel real shuckin' good."

Thomas was going to object, but Minho took Thomas in his hand and started stroking him. He closed his eyes took a deep breath, telling himself to trust Minho. He let out a soft moan as Minho picked up the pace, but then Minho's hand pulled away. Thomas groaned at the loss. He looked down at Minho who was smirking up at Thomas. Before Thomas could say anything Minho wrapped his lips around Thomas's length.

Thomas let out a long "ooooohhhhhh" at the sensation. _Now I get it _he thought to himself. Minho took his entire length into his mouth and Thomas let his head fall backwards until it hit the tree trunk. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. "Sh-shhuck Minho" he moaned. He took his hands and tangled them into Minho's hair.

He could feel Minho moan against him, causing strange vibrations that Thomas couldn't say he minded. Thomas looked down at Minho, and only then did he realize what he was doing. Thomas's eyes practically exploded out of his head when he saw Minho with his pants undone and hand stroking himself. "Holy shucking hell Minho are you..?" he started, and Minho only groaned in response. He was, wasn't he? Minho was _touching _himself as he sucked off Thomas.

As he stared down at Minho as he moved his lips over Thomas and his hand over himself. The sight was _way _too much for Thomas to handle. "Mi-min I'm gunna-" he was cut off by Minho flicking his tongue over him and then sucking hard.

Thomas lost the last bit of control he had and groaned Minho's name loudly as he came into Minho's mouth. Minho stood up, wiped his chin, and licked his fingers. Thomas stared at him, dumbfounded. Minho smiled at Thomas, looking triumphant.

Thomas shook his head slightly as he situated himself back inside his pants. "That was-" he said between breaths.

"Amazing? I shuckin' told you" Minho said with a smirk.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Humble as ever" he mumbled as he leaned in and kissed Minho. Thomas thought about doing the same thing for Minho that he had done for him, but he knew he wouldn't have the nerve. _Shuck, I just plucked up the courage to do it with my hands, let alone my mouth. This shank'll just have to deal for now._

"Don't get your runnie-undies in a twist" he said as if reading Thomas's mind. "I'm not expecting it back" he said with a smile, "...not yet anyways."

Thomas smiled. "Good that, now if you don't mind..." He kissed Minho's neck as he slipped a hand into his pants and gripped him. Minho let out a deep groan that Thomas found incredibly sexy. "I mean unless you'd rather keep doing it yourself..."

"Slim it" Minho breathed "I couldn't help myself."

"That's okay, it was shucking _hot_ watching you touch yourself" Thomas whispered against Minho's skin as he moved his hand faster against Minho and Minho jerked his hips into Thomas's touch. "But I much prefer doing it myself."

Minho let out another long groan. "No objections there..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

The following week was the best of Thomas's life. Him and Minho spent all their free time together, and most of it making out. Things were going well, better than Thomas had expected. The only flaw was that Thomas was still nervous to go farther. He wanted to take Minho in his mouth like Minho did for him, but he just _didn't _know what to do. Not to mention the next step after that was sex and Thomas _knew _he wasn't ready for that. The whole ordeal just made Thomas nervous.

Thomas lie on his back staring at the sky one night with Minho's arm slung across his waist and his face snuggled into the crook of Thomas's neck. It was the middle of the night, probably about 2 in the morning, but Thomas couldn't sleep. He'd had a dream about Newt and it freaked him out. It wasn't a nightmare or anything, but it was enough to bring up a boatload of memories and remind him just how much he missed Newt. Thomas was considering waking up Minho when he made a weird groaning noise and woke up on his own. "Hey shank" Thomas said quietly.

"Hey" Minho mumbled as he lied his head down on Thomas's shoulder. "What're you doing awake?"

"Weird dream" Thomas said in small voice.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No" Thomas said and Minho didn't push it. "Why're you awake?"

"Weird dream" Minho repeated.

"What kinda dream?" Thomas asked and Minho responded by rolling over and pressing his body against Thomas . "Oh" he said as Minho's semi pressed against Thomas's hip.

"Yea" Minho said as he placed a kiss on Thomas's shoulder. "But if you're upset, that's okay" he said as he met Thomas's eyes. He knew Minho meant it, he wouldn't do anything if he thought Thomas didn't want to, which Thomas appreciated more than he could put into words. Minho was right, he _was _upset, but he wouldn't mind a distraction.

"Slim it" Thomas said before pulling Minho into a kiss. He held Minho's face in his hands and felt Minho's tongue pressed against his lips, so he parted them and felt Minho's tongue against his. Soon enough the butterflies in Thomas's stomach were exploding and he had completely forgotten about his dream. He felt Minho's hands under his shirt, touching his chest. Minho left Thomas's mouth and moved to his neck. Thomas couldn't help but let out a small gasp as Minho rolled his nipple between two fingers. Thomas ground his body against Minho's generating moans from both boys.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho breathed. "You're so hot." Minho's words made Thomas's inside explode, sending his mind a million miles away.

"Min" he said between heavy breaths. "I-I want to do it for you."

Minho broke away from Thomas and pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it aside. "Do what?" he asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. He obviously _knew _what Thomas was talking about, but he wanted to hear it.

Thomas pulled off his own shirt. "Shuck off, you know what I mean" Thomas and Minho made a fake confused face. Thomas rolled his eyes, he'd play along. "_Fine _Minho, I want to take you in my mouth."

Minho let out a chuckle and pecked Thomas on the lips before moving to place kisses along his jaw. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I- uh- yea. It's just, that I-" Thomas rambled on and Minho lifted his head away from Thomas and met his eyes. He raised his eyebrows at Thomas and waited for him to collect himself. "It's just that I don't know what I'm doing. I'm worried I'll be bad at it, or... I just don't know what I'm doing."

Minho let out a laugh. "Shuck Thomas you sound just like Newt when we first-" Thomas's face fell and Minho clamped a hand over his mouth. Minho stared down at Thomas, a weird silence filled the air. "Oh God" Minho whispered as he dropped his hand from his mouth and rolled off of Thomas and onto his back. "Oh God" he repeated.

Thomas didn't say anything. He didn't know how to react in this situation.

"I can't shucking believe I just said that" Minho whispered.

Thomas opened his mouth to say it was okay, but all that came out was "yea..."

More silence.

"Do, uh, you still wanna..." Minho started, but his voice wandered off.

"No."

"Yea..." Minho said. "Me either."

"Good that."

Neither of them said anything after that. They simply lied there on their backs, staring at the night sky, a weird tension hanging over them. Thomas didn't know if he was angry or just depressed. The comment about Newt had effectively killed the mood. The whole ordeal was weird and unpleasant. Thomas _hated _being reminded of Minho and Newt's relationship. It made Thomas feel even worse than he already did about the whole Newt situation.

Not to mention it was just another reminder that Thomas would never mean to Minho what Newt had. He remembered what Minho had said that day not too long ago. _"I could never replace you. I could never love someone like I loved you." _

Thomas bunched up his t-shirt and shoved it under his head as he curled onto his side. He felt Minho curl up behind him, but he didn't say anything. Silence hung in the air as both boys eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning Thomas woke up feeling cold. It only took him a moment to realize it's because Minho wasn't wrapped around him. He sat up to see Minho was sitting at the ledge, his feet dangling over and head elbows on his knees. He had his head rested in his hands.

Thomas got up and walked over to sit down next to Minho. "Hey" he said.

Minho lifted his head from his hands. "Hey." Silence filled the air once again and Thomas was about to speak up when Minho did. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Thomas mumbled back.

"Not really" Minho said with a bitter laugh. "Not really okay to bring up your dead ex-boyfriend to the guy who killed him when he's trying to give you head." Thomas stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Shuck, Thomas, I'm sorry" Minho said "you know I don't filter my words, they just come out. I know I'm not making things better."

"Slim it Minho" Thomas said. "It was a weird moment. We can get over it."

"Okay..." Minho said and they found themselves once again sitting in silence.

Apparently, it was Thomas's turn to stop filtering his words because the next thing he said was "do you still love him?"

Minho glanced at Thomas before staring at his hands for a while. Thomas was starting to think Minho was going to ignore the question when Minho finally responded. "What do you want me to say Thomas?"

"I don't know" Thomas mumbled.

Thomas glanced at Minho to see his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. "I'm not going to tell you I don't love him" he said "I can't do that. I know it probably makes me a terrible shucking person, but it's the truth."

"What am I to you Minho?" he asked even though he was afraid of the answer.

"You're... you're..." Minho started, still not looking at Thomas. "You're Thomas. You're my best friend in the world. You're pretty much the only shucking person left in this klunk world that I care about. And you're probably the only person who cares about me. You've been with me through my best and my worst. You're always here for me. You're funny and you're pretty hot if I may say so myself. Not to mention I like fooling around with you. You're sweet and innocent, but you're also pretty shuckin' brave. You're great Thomas, you are, but..."

"But I'm not Newt" Thomas finished for him and his heart sunk when Minho didn't respond. He turned to look at Minho when he heard him sniffle, only then did Thomas realize Minho was crying.

"What the shuck is wrong with me Thomas?" he asked. "Newt's dead, he's _dead _for shuck's sake! He's dead and I- I can't-" Suddenly Minho was standing up, pacing with his hands in his hair.

Thomas stood up and reached out to touch Minho, but Minho shrugged him off. "Minho, I-" Thomas started.

"No, Thomas don't. Y-you don't deserve this" he said, and Thomas simply stared at him. They looked into each other's eyes, and Thomas took a step towards Minho. He raised a hesitant hand to Minho's cheek. Minho let out a long breath and closed his eyes as Thomas wiped the tears off his face.

"Minho" Thomas whispered, but Minho just squeezed his eyes tighter. He wanted so badly in the moment to kiss him, but he had a feeling it wasn't wanted in that moment. So instead, he simply wiped the last tear off Minho's cheek and let his hand drop. "We should get to camp" he said quietly.

Minho let out a long breath and opened his eyes. He gave a small nod. "Good that" he said as he walked past Thomas towards camp. Thomas turned to follow him, having no idea what just happened.

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long, I'll be quicker with the next one. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Character's are Dashner's.**

* * *

Minho avoided Thomas for the rest of the day. Thomas had no idea where he wandered off to during lunch, but it wasn't anywhere near Thomas. He thought about going and eating lunch alone, but then he saw Aris sitting by himself. Thomas walked over and sat down next to him. "Do you _always _eat alone?" he asked.

Aris jumped at Thomas's words. "Uh, yea. I kind of do" he said.

Thomas just stared at him. "What, why?" he asked.

Aris picked at his food. "Let's see" he said "my best friend died, Teresa was crushed by a ceiling, no one from group A likes me, and any chance I had at being your friend was kind of ruined when I made out with your girlfriend and shoved you in a death chamber. So that leaves... no one."

"Dude" Thomas said as he placed a hand on Aris's shoulder. "We can be friends. What's a little destroying someone's happiness and throwing them in a death chamber after making them feel completely and utterly betrayed if not a test to true friendship?"

Aris's eyes got wide, but Thomas just laughed and a smile crept onto Aris's face. "Dude" he said "I'm sorry. You know we had to, and Teresa and me- that was just-"

"I know Aris, I know" Thomas said. "Besides, apparently all my friends have made out with my significant other at some point so..."

Aris scrunched his eyebrows together and held his hands up. "Hey, I did _not _make out with Minho thank you" he said.

Thomas laughed. "Not what I meant" he said.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked "where's Minho anyways?"

"I don't shuckin' know probably off somewhere sulking." Aris frowned at him and Thomas sighed. "Are we _really _friends, cuz I could use someone to talk about this to."

"Sure man, why not" Aris said with a shrug.

"Alright, well uh, you knew Newt, right?" Aris gave a small sympathetic nod. "Well apparently him and Minho were... together."

Aris just nodded. "Can't say I'm too surprised" he said "lot of the chicks from group B hooked up, can't imagine how many guys did in group A."

"Yea..." Thomas said. It was true, he _had _heard a lot of rumors about couples in the Glade, but most of those couples at this point were either half-dead or completely gone. "The point is that they weren't just screwing, they were like in love or some klunk like that. And it's just frustrating because... He still loves Newt, so he can't feel the same way about me that I... uh... never mind" Thomas rambled, not really wanting to finish his sentence.

"You don't think he loves you back?" Aris asked with a small smile.

Thomas held his hands up. "Whoa whoa there" he defended. "I _never _said I loved him. Well, I mean, I love him like a friend, but I didn't mean..."

"Sure you didn't Thomas" Aris said with a smirk.

Thomas stared at his hands. "Slim it, will ya?" he said with a small smile. Did he love Minho? Is that why he's so upset over him and Newt? Thomas groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Look man" Aris said "I know how much it sucks to be into someone who still loves someone else, even if the person they love can never love them back properly. It's terrible. You're suffering, they're suffering, and you're suffering even more because you just want them to be happy."

Thomas stared at him, confused. What Aris had just described was spot on to how Thomas was feeling. "Was Rachel in lo-" Thomas started, but Aris shook his head.

"No, I wasn't talking about Rachel" Aris said in a small voice. Thomas looked at him and realized he was blushing bright red. "I was talking about... Teresa."

"Oh..." was all Thomas could think to say. He never knew Aris had had a crush on Teresa, he thought all that during the scorch had been fake, but apparently it was only fake on Teresa's part.

"Yea, after I lost Rachel I guess I just clung to Teresa... I thought that maybe she..." Aris's voice trailed off and rubbed his eyes. "But she loved you."

Thomas let out a sigh. "And after the scorch I couldn't love like I should have" he mumbled. He put his face in his hands and groaned. "Things are so shucked up."

"I know" Aris said. "I don't know what to tell you man other than to give Minho some time. It really wasn't that long ago when Newt was wandering around barking orders at people. People need time, you may have moved on from Teresa, but like you said you didn't love her like Minho loved Newt."

Thomas gave a small nod. He knew what Aris was saying was true, but it hurt a lot to admit it. "Thanks shank" he said "we should get back to work."

* * *

By the time it got dark Thomas still hadn't seen Minho. Thomas thought about just going to the ledge and sleeping, but he really needed to wash up and he wasn't sure he was ready to face Minho anyways.

But apparently he didn't have much of a choice because when he got to the stream Minho was already in it. Thomas just walked up to the edge of the stream and stood there, not knowing what to say. Minho turned to look at him. The water was just up to his waist and Thomas's eyes scanned over his bare chest, his chiseled muscles and the trail of hair that disappeared into the water. Thomas forced his eyes back up to meet Minho's to see his expression blank.

Without thinking Thomas took his shoes and socks off before tossing his shirt aside. He met Minho's eyes again, but all he did was raise his eyebrows slightly. Thomas took a shakey breath as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants. He added them to the pile of clothes and pulled off his runnie-undies before he could loose the nerve.

He forced himself to look at Minho only to find Minho's eyes glued to his groin. Thomas felt a blush creep up his neck, he felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what. In his defense, Minho wasn't speaking either. Anyways, what would he say? _Hey sorry the guy you love is dead, but hey I'm here and naked so I hope that fixes things. _

Thomas shoved his thoughts aside and stepped into the water. It was cool and it sent chills up his spine, but he forced himself to step further into the water. He was thankful when Minho took a few steps towards him and not only because the water got shallower, revealing more of Minho's body, but it also meant he wanted this too.

Soon enough the boys were standing in front of each other, the water only halfway up their thighs. They stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Thomas raised a shaking hand to Minho's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Apparently that was all Minho needed because he instantly leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Thomas. He pulled their bodies against each other's and Thomas groaned. Feeling Minho's naked skin against his was almost too much to handle. He was hard in five seconds flat.

Both boys ran their hands all over the other's body, giving everything they had into the kiss. Thomas took a moment to shove his fear aside before pulling away from the kiss. He placed kisses along Minho's jaw, then his neck, and eventually his chest. Before he could loose his nerve he kissed down Minho's stomach and dropped to his knees. The water was cool against his body and the mud floor of the stream felt kind of weird, but he pushed that all aside. He stared at Minho's cock, hard and waiting in front of his face.

Thomas leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on the tip. He ran his hands up Minho's thighs and gripped his hips. He took a deep breath before taking Minho in his mouth. It was strange at first, and it tasted like the stream. He tried his hardest to mimic what Minho had done for him, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head. He felt Minho's hands on his head guiding him, which he was thankful for.

Thomas could hear Minho moaning, and it only encouraged Thomas to take more of him in his mouth. "T-Thomas" Minho breathed, and Thomas realized it was the first thing either of them had said since this morning. He shoved his thoughts aside once again and focused on what he was doing. It only took a few minutes for Minho's grip on his hair to tighten and his breathing to become more ragged. "Thomas I'm going to come" he groaned.

Thomas considered swallowing, but he realized that might be too much for him. He pulled his lips off of Minho and wrapped his hand around him instead. It only took a few strokes before Minho lost control and came as he moaned Thomas's name, covering Thomas's chest with white hot liquid in the process. Before Thomas could think it through he took two fingers and ran it through the stuff before placing them in his mouth. He was curious and wanted to know what it tasted like, and he was surprised to find he didn't mind the taste.

"Shucking hell" Minho whispered as he got down on his own knees so he was at Thomas's level. He dipped his hand in the water and started to rub Thomas's chest in an attempt to clean him up. When he had managed to get most of it off, Minho leaned in and gave Thomas a long kiss. When he pulled away he stared into Thomas's eyes for a moment. "Get up" he commanded "it's your turn." Thomas wasn't about to say no to that.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Nothing better than solving your problems with sex! Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After their activities in the stream the boys washed up and walked back to the ledge in silence. When they got to the ledge Minho lied down and rolled onto his side so he was facing away from Thomas.

Thomas lied down next to him. "Min" he said with a sigh. Sucking him off in the stream was one thing, but Thomas knew he needed to do something real for Minho. He curled up behind him so he was spooning him. He leaned his face against Minho's neck. "Tell me about Newt" he whispered "tell me the stuff I didn't have time to learn."

Minho was silent for a while, and Thomas was concerned he'd just made him mad. After what seemed like forever Minho finally said something. "He cared, a lot" he said in a voice so quiet Thomas could hardly hear him. "But you probably already know that... it's just that he cared more than any of us. He knew everyone in the Glade and he _actually _cared about every single Glader. That's probably why everything was so hard on him."

Thomas placed a kiss on Minho's shoulder and encouraged him to keep talking. "He, um, he suffered a lot" Minho said "but that only made him stronger. He had it worse than the rest of us, everyday was a struggle. But, ya know he was still amazing. He could make me laugh like no one else."

Thomas smiled, he knew that much was true. "Tell me a story about him" he said "one I don't know. Any one you want."

Minho placed his hand over Thomas's and traced circles with his fingers. "First day we woke up in the Glade, cuz ya know we were in the first big group, we were all shuckin' confused and terrified. Didn't take us too long to figure out everyone was in pretty much the same boat as far as memory loss, but there was still a lot of fighting and yelling and chaos. Everyone was scared, so we were acting like a bunch of slintheads. I was runnin' my mouth, big surprise I know, but then I saw Newt wander off into the woods, so I followed him" Minho said, his voice sad.

"Yea?" Thomas encouraged. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to know everything there was to know about Newt, and he was grateful that Minho had chosen to tell a story that seemed to take place before they were a couple.

"Yea" Minho continued, "I followed him for about five minutes and I thought I was being stealthy, but apparently he knew I was there the whole time. Eventually he stopped and without even turning around he said 'are you going to tell me who the bloody hell you are or are you not done stalking me?'"

Thomas let out a small laugh. "That's some greeting" he said.

"Sure was" Minho said "I didn't know what to say at first, the only thought I could form was _wow this kid talks weird. _Eventually I managed to say 'I'm Minho, you going to tell me who you are or keep hiding from your problems in the woods?' I almost keeled over and died when Newt laughed and turned to face me. It was weird ya know, to hear something so pure in that place."

"I know what you mean" Thomas mumbled, remembering what it'd been like when he'd first seen Teresa smile in the Glade.

"Anyways he introduced himself, I made dumb jokes about his accent, and we kind of talked for a while. Eventually we knew we had to go back to everyone else, but that time with him, it was... it was really nice" he said and Thomas smiled as he placed a kiss on Minho's neck. "Soon as we got back to camp Newt went all commander-mode and started ordering people around with Alby and Nick. Assigning temporary jobs and sleeping arrangements and klunk like that. I was kind of worried that our friendship was short lived and he would move on, but then at the end of the night he came up to me and tossed a bunch of supplies at me. He said 'take this rubbish to that room. It's our's. I've still got more bloody rooms to assign, but I should be done soon. I'm buggin' exhausted so I'll be hittin' the sack soon enough. By the way we're roommates hope ya don't have any objections.' I kind of stood there dumbfounded for a moment, but then I just did what he told me. I realized right then and there he wouldn't be taking any of my klunk, and was surprised that I was okay with it."

"Wow" Thomas said.

"I know" Minho said "he was pretty much the only person in the Glade that would put up with me a for a long while."

"Can't say I blame them" Thomas mumbled and Minho elbowed him and laughed. "Just sayin' it took me a little while to decide if I liked you or hated you."

"Please Thomas, you were kissin' my butt from the start since you thought I'd make you a runner" he said, sounding back to his cocky self.

"You _did _make me a runner" Thomas pointed out.

"Worst shuckin' mistake of my life" Minho laughed.

"Please, if we hadn't we'd still be stuck in that shuck maze" Thomas said, and he felt Minho tense. A silence settled over them. "Do you ever wish we could've just stayed there?"

"Sometimes" Minho whispered "if we hadn't left, we wouldn't of been exposed to the Flare and it wouldn't of shucking matter who was immune and who wasn't. I know it's not possible, WICKED would never've let us stay there forever, but still... Sometimes it's nice to think about."

Thomas squeezed his arm around Minho. "We should probably sleep" he mumbled.

Minho didn't say anything, he just curled up closer to Thomas. He took a long breath and inhaled Minho's scent, the smell that Thomas could only describe as comforting. In that moment Thomas had the intense urge to tell Minho the three words he knew he shouldn't. He _knew _Minho wouldn't say it back, and it would only screw things up even more.

Right now he knew what Minho needed and that was for Thomas to lie here and hold him, so he did.

He lied there for a long, long time just feeling Minho's body against him and listening to his breathing. It didn't take long for Minho's breathing to even out and Thomas was sure he'd fallen asleep. Only then did he decide it was okay for him to say what he wanted to.

"I love you" he whispered, and Minho didn't stir. Thomas felt himself being flooded with relief and his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thomas spent the next couple months trying his best to keep those three little words to himself. The three words that could potentially ruin his and Minho's relationship, that for the most part was going strong. He wanted to tell Minho he loved him, _really_ tell him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if he ruined everything?

So that's how he ended up propped up on his elbow one morning as he stared down at Minho. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Thomas thought he was still asleep, or at least that was until a smile spread across Minho's face. "Am I really that pretty Thomas?" he said, his eyes still closed.

"Shut up" Thomas hums as he leaned down and pecked Minho on the lips.

When he pulled away Minho's eyes finally fluttered opened. He gave Thomas a smile that was a bit more genuine than the one he'd supplied earlier. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Thomas gave a small shrug. "Uh- Nothing" he tried, but Minho rolled his eyes.

"Thomas" he said "just tell me."

He opened his mouth to try and tell him, but nothing came out. He couldn't tell him that he loved him. Not when he knew Minho still loved Newt. It would only cause problems. But he had to tell Minho something, so before he could filter his words they just exploded out of his mouth. "How'd you do it with Newt?"

Minho's expression fell flat. He'd been getting better at talking about Newt in the past months because Thomas had been asking him for more and more stories. He'd told him about their first months in the Glade and how they became friends, he even talked about how they got together.

"What're you talking about?" Minho asked.

"Um..." Thomas said "when you and Newt... had sex." He hadn't intended to have this conversation this morning, but it'd just slipped out. In all honesty he had been thinking a lot lately about having sex with Minho, but he wasn't entirely sure on how it all worked. He'd had a_ very_ uncomfortable conversation with Brenda about it, but she hadn't been too detailed. Thomas hated so much that he was clueless about this stuff. Of all the memories WICKED took they could have at least left sex ed.

Minho narrowed his eyes and stared at him. "Thomas are you asking me if I top or bottom?" he asked.

Thomas bit his lip as he felt a blush creep up his neck. "Yes?"

Minho groaned and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Shucking- I _just_ woke up" he said.

"I know, I was just- Uh- you know what? Just forget I brought it up" Thomas said. "Please." He rolled back over onto his back so he didn't have to look at Minho anymore, but Minho propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Thomas, so they effectively switched places.

"Slim it, I was just... Uh well I wasn't expecting that" Minho said, seeming have to regained his composure. Thomas getting uncomfortable and freaking out seemed to have that effect on him.

"We can just forget that-"

"_Slim it_" Minho repeated. "Newt and I... well we kind of did both. But most of the time I topped. Both were good, but he liked it better that way."

Thomas nodded slowly. "So hypothetically" he said "if we were to..."

"Hypothetically?" Minho said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yea" Thomas said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Totally hypothetically."

"Well _hypothetically_" Minho said "I'm more experienced so it'd probably be better if I topped. I could, you know, make sure it doesn't hurt and... Shuck I'm just going to say it. I know how to make you feel good Thomas. Not that their's anything wrong with you being a virgin, but trust me in this scenario it makes a difference."

Thomas frowned. "What was it like the first time you did it?" he asked.

Minho let out a long breath and lied back on his back so the boys didn't have to look at each other while they talked, but they were still side by side. "Shuck, uh well we were in the shower" he said and Thomas tried to ignore his jealousy and focus on the mental image of Minho in the shower, but with him instead of Newt. "We didn't really plan on it happening" Minho continued "it just kind of did. I topped, but I don't think Newt was in all that much pain really. I think he kind of... you know,_ touched_ himself _there_ before. Uh- You probably don't want to know that, but seriously it helps."

Thomas let out a long breath and scratched the back of his neck. He knew this was Minho's not so subtle way of telling him that being touched down there a few times before having sex would be helpful, but the mental image of Newt doing that was not one he needed in his life.

"Um, anyways" Minho said "it was... It was actually great. Not just sexually, I mean like... emotionally. I'm not going all girl on you or anything, but seriously shank. Being that close with somebody... Well there's nothing like it."

Thomas turned his head to look at Minho. There was a small smile on his lips and he had that look about him when it was obvious that he was missing Newt. "Really?" Thomas prompted. It was rare for Minho to talk like this and it was a side of him he really loved.

"Really" Minho said "actually, that night was the first time we told each other we loved each other."

Thomas's heart practically stopped. There it was. The topic Thomas had been trying to avoid by talking about sex. In hindsight he realized it wasn't a good plan. Can you really talk about sex without talking about love?

It was a dumb question, of course you could, but people like Thomas and Minho couldn't. They were people whose only sexual experiences had been with people they were emotionally invested in.

Minho turned his head to meet Thomas's gaze. "You probably didn't want to hear that" he said.

Thomas forced a smile and shook his head slightly. "No, I do" he said "who said it first?"

"I did" Minho told him. "Just kind of came out. I'd been feeling it for a long time and it was kind of filling me up. Like my whole life was about loving him, and eventually I couldn't keep it in any longer and it just came out."

Thomas stared at him and hoped that Minho couldn't read his thoughts because then he would know that all he could think was the feeling Minho just explained was exactly how Thomas felt about him.

They held each other's gazes for a while before Minho snorted and sat up to look down at Thomas. "Alright shank is feelings hour over?" he asked, back to his regular sarcastic tone.

"Yup" Thomas laughed as he reached up and fisted Minho's shirt in his hand. "It's time for something else." Minho smirked as Thomas pulled him into a long kiss. He pulled away from the kiss just enough to speak against Minho's lips. "So what you said earlier" he mumbled "about it not hurting as much if you touch _down there_."

He felt Minho chuckle against his lips. "Yea?"

"Yea" Thomas said between kisses. "I like we should do that." Minho groaned and leaned his forehead against Thomas's shoulder. "Or... not?" Thomas supplied. Was he jumping to too many conclusions by asking that? Did Minho not want him like that?

"No, shuck Thomas" Minho said "we should, we_ definitely_ should. The groan was because you gave me an instant shucking hard on from bringing it up and we _really_ need to go work. We're already half an hour late."

"So... What's another hour?" Thomas asked as he slid his hands up Minho's back.

Minho groaned again before standing up. "We can't" he insisted. Thomas wasn't all that surprised. Minho had been trying his best to get to work on time and make an impression on the people in charge so they'd give him more power, so whenever Thomas suggested blowing off the tasks they were assigned Minho kept him in line. _'Order'_ he'd say and Thomas wouldn't have the will to fight him.

So instead of ripping off Mihno's clothes he sighed and stuck out his hand. "Fine" he said as Minho pulled him to his feet. As he stood up he pulled himself close against Minho so he could whisper into his ear. "But we're doing it tonight."

He pulled away and met Minho's eyes. A wide smirk spread across his face as he nodded slowly. "I think that could be arranged."

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long! Be warned some serious smut is coming in the next couple chapters. Also for anyone wondering this is kind of a sequel to my minewt story Good That. There's a lot of little connections throughout the story. Good That's not technically finished and I'm making some revisions to it, but you should check it out anyways! **

**Anywhom thanks for reading! Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

That night after thoroughly washing off in the stream he went to meet Minho at the ledge. He'd spent the entire day daydreaming about what they had planned. He'd nearly sliced his thumb off while chopping wood he was so distracted. Luckily he didn't because chopped off appendages tended to be a mood killer.

When he made it to the ledge Minho was sitting there looking at him expectantly. "Wash up for me, did ya Thomas?" he asked with a smirk.

Thomas rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "Maybe" he said.

Minho raised his eyebrows. "How considerate" he said with his usual amount of sarcasm. He met Thomas's eyes for a moment and he let out a long breath. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice sounding much more sincere.

Thomas laughed and absently ran his hand up and down Minho's thigh. "Yea I'm sure" he said "it's not like we're actually have sex, we're just... _preparing_."

"Yes, but you know where _preparing_ leads to" Minho told him, but he started tracing his hand along Thomas's waist. "I just want to make sure you're not rushing into anything."

Before thinking it through Thomas groaned. "Minho" he complained "I've known you for as long as I can remember. _Literally._ We've been more than friends for somewhere around six months. I am a shucking horny-ass teenage boy. I'm not rushing into anything. I'm doing what I want, with the boy I want." Thomas flashed him his best grin as he pulled his t-shirt off. "Now let's shucking do it."

"Your wish is my command Mr. Thomas" Minho said as he pulled his own t-shirt off. The boys leaned in and connected their lips. Thomas cupped Minho's face in his hands as they rolled over so Minho was on top of him.

The boys placed open mouthed kisses on each other's mouths, taking in as much of each other as possible. Minho bit down on his lower lip and ran his hands down Thomas's side to squeeze his waist. He groaned and ground their bodies together, craving as much contact as humanly possible.

Hardly ten seconds later the boys were undoing each other's pants and unceremoniously shoving them off. Minho didn't waste any time pushing off Thomas's boxers, but when he reached for Minho's he grabbed Thomas's wrist. "What?" he defended "if I have to have my bare ass against the cold ground you can too."

Minho made no indication that he heard him because he simply started sucking on Thomas's collarbone. "Min" he insisted as he tried once again to tug at his runnie-undies, but Minho shoved him away again.

"Thomas" he let out as he leaned his forehead against Thomas's shoulder. "Do you have any shucking idea how hard it is to control myself? If there's um- skin to skin contact like that I'll completely loose my shit."

"Alright" Thomas said and Minho gave a curt nod before returning to sucking on his collarbone. He could feel Minho's hands resting on his hips, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over his hip bones. One of his hands slipped around to cup his ass. He gave it a tight squeeze before he pulled away from and met Thomas's eyes.

"You ready?" Thomas simply raised his eyebrows. "_Okay_" Minho said "you're ready. I get it." He took his hand from Thomas's hip and pointed two fingers directly in front of his face. "Suck on 'em" he commanded.

Thomas frowned. "Shuck that" he said "who knows where those have been."

Minho smiled at him. "You'll put my cock in your mouth but not my fingers?" he asked. Thomas was about to protest, but then he just opened his mouth. "Trust me, it's for..." Minho seemed to have lost his train of thought as Thomas took his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, running his tongue along them. His fingers tasted a bit like dirt, but mostly he just tasted like Minho.

He met Minho's eyes and as he twirled his tongue around his fingers. Minho was staring at him with a look as if the world had disappeared around them. The moment dragged on longer than necessary, but eventually Thomas released his fingers, excited to get to the main event.

Minho placed a chaste kiss on his lips before using his other arm to flip them over so Thomas was on top of him. Thomas connected their lips again and he felt Minho's hand gripping his hip. He melted into the kiss and ran his hands on Minho's chest and hardly a moment later he felt Minho's saliva slicked fingers tracing the crease of his ass.

Thomas's breath hitched as he felt Minho's fingers drawing circles around his entrance. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode out of his chest. He couldn't help but gasp into Minho's mouth as he pushed a finger inside of him.

"I know" Minho mumbled against his lips. "I know it hurts right now, but just wait." He was right, it did hurt. It felt weird and foreign, but he didn't want to stop. He gave the smallest nod possible and Minho slowly started to move his finger inside of him.

Thomas broke the kiss, he was hardly contributing anything anyways. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and his breaths were short and fast, more like gasps as his body filled with a weird mix of pain and pleasure. Minho moved his head to nuzzle his face in Thomas's neck, placing the occasional kiss on his skin as he continued to work his finger inside of him.

Thomas let out an audible groan when Minho added another finger. "We can stop if you want to" Minho said against his neck.

"N-No" Thomas breathed "keep going." Minho did as he was told, moving his fingers inside of him, slowly stretching him out. He kept moving in different directions and angles until- "_Shuck!_"

He felt Minho smile against his neck. "Right there?" he asked as he pressed down at the same spot he had a few seconds ago making Thomas's entire body jump. It felt like a lightening bolt had struck through his body.

"Y-Yes" Thomas managed "what the shuck was that?"

Minho moved his face so he could meet Thomas's eyes. "I told you I'd make you feel good" he said, his voice full of his normal arrogance. "Right _here-_" Thomas gasped as he pressed down once again. "Will be your new best friend" Minho finished.

Thomas nodded dumbly. He leaned his forehead down against Minho's shoulder as Minho returned to moving his fingers inside of him, but now he was taking extra special care to hit_ that_ certain part that made Thomas want to blow his load right then and there without even having Minho touch his dick.

As if reading his mind Minho took his other hand from Thomas's hip and wrapped it around his erection and immediately started to rub him off. That feeling combined with Minho's fingers inside of him Thomas knew he wouldn't last much longer. The pain in his backside had almost completely disappeared and was now overridden with pleasure.

"Minho" he managed. He had intended to warn him that he was going to come, but he pressed down on that spot again and before he could stop it he was biting down on Minho's shoulder as he came all over his chest.

Afterwards he felt Minho remove his fingers and Thomas collapsed on top of him. "Minho" he repeated because that seemed to be the only coherent thought he could form at the moment.

Minho rubbed circles on Thomas's back. "I told you" he sang and Thomas resisted the urge to punch him.

"Slim it" he managed. He lifted his head to place a light kiss on Minho's lips. "You know," he whispered "I never doubted that you could make me feel good."

Minho met his eyes and a genuine smile spread across his face. "Good that" he whispered back. The boys held each other's gaze for a while, but eventually Thomas sat up and looked down at the sticky mes that was covering both their chests. He hooked his fingers under the waist band of Minho's runnie-undies.

"I think we could use a wash in the stream" Thomas said as he leaned down and mouthed Minho's still rock hard cock over his underwear.

"Yea, yea I think we could" Minho agreed.

Thomas smirked and stood up. Minho got up and immediately grabbed Thomas's hand and started to pull him towards the stream, but Thomas found himself rooted in place.

Minho turned to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Thomas stared at him for a moment, taking in his disheveled appearance. Shuck, he loved him. He tilted his head slightly and smiled at Minho. He squeezed Thomas's hand and returned the look.

"Nothing's wrong" Thomas told him "I just... I'm happy."

Minho's smile got even bigger as he stepped a little closer and placed a long slow kiss on Thomas's lips. "So am I."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! More smut is to come so prepare yourselves. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Thomas sank back onto the cool stone ground, breathing hard and sweat dripping off his body. Minho lied down next to him, propped up on his elbow and staring down at Thomas with a satisfied grin on his face. Thomas met his eyes and smiled. "Where has this been all my life?" he managed between breaths. They'd just had a repeat of everything they'd done the other night and Thomas had practically seen stars at the way Minho had touched him.

Minho chuckled as he absently ran his hand up and down Thomas's sweat slicked chest. "Ya know I don't think Teresa would've been up for it" he teased "although Brenda might've, I bet she's into some weird klunk."

Thomas tried to hit him, but it was rather weak considering how exhausted he was from everything they'd just done. "Slim it" he said as he sat up and pulled his runnie-undies back on. "Doing all this with you has got to be better than with those girls anyways."

"Oh really?" Minho asked, pulling his clothes back on.

"Yea" Thomas said as he flashed Minho his best smirk. "You know _exactly_ what you're doing."

Minho snorted as he buttoned his pants. Thomas tried to pull on his shirt, but Minho grabbed his wrist. "Leave it" he said "and by the way Greenie, you're not too shabby yourself."

"Damn straight," Thomas told him "but you better not be going back to calling me Greenie."

"We'll see Greenbean" Minho teased and Thomas shoved him. He laughed and rolled so he was hovering above Thomas. "I like remembering your Greenie days, even if I did hate you at first."

"Why'd you hate me?" Thomas asked.

Minho bit his lip and looked away. "I was a little jealous of you and Newt" he said.

Thomas nodded, remembering that day long ago when he had eavesdropped on Minho talking about that. "Not surprised" he said "must've been because of my insane good looks."

Minho snorted. "Maybe." Thomas gave him a knowing look and he rolled his eyes. "Alright fine" he said "we both kind of thought you were hot and there was some mutual jealousy going on, mine a little more... Obvious."

Thomas smiled, remembering those early days in the Glade. He figured that explained why Minho had been so strange when they first met, like he'd gone through so many emotions. Before he could help it, he burst out laughing. Minho smiled down at him and it seemed as though his laughter was spreading to him because Minho started laughing too. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just-" Thomas managed between laughs. "I was so shucking _stupid."_

"Well that much is obvious" Minho said, but Thomas just kept laughing.

"Seriously" he said "those first days in the Glade, not only did I _not_ notice you two were together, but I didn't notice how_ ridiculously_ attracted I was to half the Glade."

"Shuck that, you were not" Minho told him, but Thomas shook his head.

"I was" he said "the first thing I noticed about any of you was the size of your arm muscles. And one of the first conversations I had with Newt I asked him about boys hooking up in the Glade. It was shucking ridiculous."

Minho laughed. "Maybe WICKED only recruits gay boys."

Thomas laughed even harder as he clung onto Minho's arm. "Shuck I love you."

Minho's eyes got wide. Thomas's heart sunk and his laughter died in his throat as he realized what he'd just said. _Shucking shuck shuck shucking- _"Uh- Minho" he managed.

Minho gave a smile that was so forced Thomas wanted to slap it off his face. "Yea, Thomas?" he said "you know it's kind of late, maybe we should go to sleep."

"Minho-"

"We have to get up early" he continued as if Thomas hadn't just let those evil three words slip from his mouth.

But he had, he _had_ let them out and now it was like someone had lifted a ten pound weight off his chest. It was out there. It was true, he loved Minho and he didn't want to hide it anymore. And he definitely wasn't going to pretend he hadn't said it.

"I mean it" he said "I've meant it for a while now."

"I know" Minho said quietly, not quite meeting Thomas's eyes as he spoke.

"What're you- What do you mean you know?" Thomas asked.

"I've heard you say it" Minho practically whispered "when you think I'm asleep."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. Minho sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared out straight ahead, not saying anything. Thomas felt like someone had ripped his heart in two. "You... You didn't say anything because you don't feel the same way" he said in a small voice.

"Thomas" Minho sighed "it's not like that, I-"

"No" Thomas interrupted. "It's fine. I get it."

"No," Minho said, finally turning his head to look at Thomas. "You don't get it."

"You're right I don't" Thomas said, his voice getting more and more angry. "I don't get how we can be together like this, for so long and- And after everything we've been through together- I know you lost Newt, but-"

"_Yes_ I did" Minho said, his anger starting to meet Thomas's. "And- _Shuck_ Thomas! Why did you have to tell me that? I already knew it, why'd you have to screw things up by saying it?"

"Because I wanted too, okay? Because I shucking love you" Thomas practically yelled.

"Stop it!" Minho yelled. "Shucking- Do you know how guilty I feel right now?"

"Because of Newt?" Thomas asked with much less anger in his voice.

"Yes because of Newt!" Minho yelled again. He was starting to sound rather hysterical. "Because I loved him! Because I told him we'd end up together! I shucking told him I'd never love anyone like I loved him and now that's a shucking lie and it's your fault!" Thomas stared at, not knowing what to say. Was Minho saying that he did love him? "But do you know what I feel the most guilt about?" Minho asked, his voice so much calmer it almost scared Thomas.

Thomas simply shook his head. Minho let out a long breath and met Thomas's eyes. "That I don't feel guilty" he said in a small voice.

"What?" Thomas asked dumbly.

"I don't feel guilty anymore" Minho said, looking like he was fighting back tears. "I used to feel terrible for wanting to spend time with you, like I was betraying him by having feelings for you. But somehow... Somehow I fell out of love with Newt and in love with you."

Thomas took Minho's hand in his and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the back of his hand. "It's okay to move on" he comforted "you know he wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life feeling guilty about having feelings for someone else. He'd want you to be happy. He'd want_ us_ to be happy."

"You always say that, but how do you know that's true?" Minho asked.

"Because you know more than anyone what type of guy Newt was" Thomas told him. "He cared about everyone else more than he did himself."

Minho gave a small smile. "I hate when you do this" he mumbled.

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

Minho nudged his arm. "When you say all the right things about Newt" he said "I don't know how you do it, I wouldn't put up with it if I were you. Me always complaining about my ex... I'd have dumped me months ago if I were you."

"Yea well I miss Newt too" Thomas told him. "Pretty much everyday of my life. Him and Teresa and Chuck and everyone. And as for dumping you I can't really do that." Minho raised an eyebrow at him. Thomas laughed and nudged his side. "I'm in love with you, you slinthead. So I'm stuck with you, like it or not."

Minho laughed and leaned over to place a light kiss on his lips. "Guess I'm stuck with you too" he said.

"So you..."

"_Yes,_ Thomas" Minho mumbled against his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Stop staring at my ass."

"Hmm?" Minho said absently as if Thomas hadn't said anything.

Thomas rolled his eyes and stood back up from tying his shoes. "I said stop staring at my ass" he said as he ran his hand along Minho's arm. They were standing in line for dinner after a long day of work, or at least Thomas worked while Minho gawked at him.

"S'not my fault you have a nice ass" Minho smirked.

"It's your fault that lately you've been spending practically every minute looking at me like you're about to devour me" Thomas teased. It was true, it'd been over a week since the first time Thomas let him touch him _down there_ and ever since Minho could hardly keep his hands off of him. Not that Thomas was complaining, it was all pretty fantastic.

"I can't help it" Minho complained. "You're so shucking tempting. Like the shuck devil or something."

Thomas laughed. "You'll never get into my pants calling me the devil" he said.

Minho snorted and ran his hand down Thomas's back to cup his ass. "I mean it in the best way possible" he said.

Thomas grabbed Minho's hand and pulled it back up to his waist. "Calm down there shuckface" he said "we're surrounded by people."

"Yea a bunch of jealous people who wish they could touch your-"

"_Minho_" Thomas warned as he grabbed his other wandering hand that was definitely getting close to a danger zone. "Control yourself, would you?"

"Yea this is uncomfortable for some of us, and trust me I don't want to touch Thomas's no-no zone."

Minho and Thomas turned to see Aris standing behind them. Thomas laughed and patted Aris's shoulder. "See? Now because of you Aris is going to have nightmares of you touching my butt" he joked.

Minho laughed. "Sorry man" he said, but he didn't sound too sorry.

"Whatever, just keep it in your pants. There's children around here" Aris teased.

"Someone's jealous they're forever alone" Minho mumbled.

"_Minho._" Thomas elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" Minho defended. "Should I be sensitive because the person he was into died?" he deadpanned.

There was a heavy silence in the air and Thomas strongly considered decking Minho for being insensitive. That or running away from the awkward situation. He finally opened his mouth to say something to break the tension when Aris burst out laughing.

"You're kind of an asshole" he said between laughs. "Do you ever filter your words?"

Thomas and Minho smiled and soon enough they were both laughing too. "I get that a lot" Minho said "but seriously man if you want a chick to bang Brenda seems kind of easy."

"Seriously, Minho, stop talking" Thomas demanded, but Aris only laughed harder.

The line finally moved enough to get their food and they all went to sit down and eat together. At least now he had some food to shove down Minho's throat if necessary.

* * *

After dinner Thomas went to find Gally. He hasn't talked to him much since they got to paradise and with good reason, but he had asked Gally for a favor and now he was going to collect. He let himself into Gally's tent and mumbled an awkward hello as he stared at his feet. He didn't necessarily regret what he'd done to Gally after Chuck's death, but he still didn't like looking at Gally's deformed face and knowing he did that.

"Whatever Greenie" Gally mumbled as he grabbed a few jars and shoved them into Thomas's arms. "Just take it and go."

"Um, alright" Thomas said as he tried to balance the jars of shuck knows what in his arms. A few days ago Thomas had sought out Gally and asked him to make some of his old concoction that he used to make in the Glade. "Thanks."

Gally rolled his eyes. "Normally I require payment for this klunk so don't count on this coming to you for free again" he said.

"Such a good friend" Thomas mumbled.

"We're not friends slinthead" Gally shot back.

Thomas was ready to roll his eyes and walk away from the tent, but instead he hesitated. "Maybe you should consider making a friend" he said.

Gally frowned at him. "I don't need friends."

"Slim it, will you?" Thomas told him. "Everyone needs friends. Even you." Gally shot him a look that could kill and Thomas held up his hand defensively. "I don't mean _me_! I mean... I dunno Aris seems kind of lonely lately... Maybe you two could..."

"I don't like it up my ass like you do Greenie" Gally practically growled. "And I don't need you setting me up on little play-dates."

Thomas couldn't help it, he blushed bright red. "I didn't mean to approach him romantically" he bit out "but before you deny too much I've heard more than enough rumors about you, what exactly did Minho walk in on you and Winston doing again..?"

"Shut your hole shuckface before I shut it for you" Gally practically yelled. At this point he was standing and getting in Thomas's face, but Thomas just took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Look Gally I didn't mean to get in a fight with you. I'm just saying you might be happier if you reach out to someone" Thomas said. "I mean... As long as that someone isn't me."

Gally snorted and sat back down on the ground and started to busy himself with some of his jars. "Whatever Greenie" Gally muttered "go get smashed with loverboy and I'll... _consider_ what you said."

"Uh, good that" Thomas said, nodding awkwardly. He walked out of the tent feeling as though he may have actually done a bit of good for once. Although he really hoped he got the point across for them to be friends not anything more considering he didn't even think Aris was into guys, but he figured he'd deal with that issue later. For the time being he had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

That night as the sun went down Thomas found himself sitting with Minho on the ledge with their feet dangling over the edge as they sipped on Gally's concoction. "You should be thanking me" Thomas said "I had to deal with Gally to get this."

Minho snorted. "My hero" he mocked.

"Seriously" Thomas sighed as he laid his head down on Minho's shoulder. "He made some very nice comments about your cock up my ass."

Minho simply made an angry grunting noise. "Slinthead's always been a jackass bout that stuff" he said "what'd you say to him?"

"You know, just some klunk about him banging Winston" Thomas told him as he took another sip of his drink.

Minho laughed and took a swig of his drink. "I always wondered how many of the couples in the Glade were circumstantial or if they actually like shucking dudes" he said.

Thomas lifted his head and stared at Minho. He knew he was making his silly looking confused face, but he couldn't help it. He was pretty buzzed. "I dunno" he said "...what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Would... Would you be gay if it weren't for the Glade?" he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

Minho scrunched his eyebrows together. He seemed to contemplate it for a while, but then he shook his head. "When we got to Paradise my brain wasn't like 'great now I can find a girl to bang'" Minho told him. "Instead I found myself checking you out. I tried, ya know, looking at girls or thinking about them when I... Uh... Well- _you know,_ but it never worked for me."

Thomas smiled and nodded absently. He took another drink, but then he snapped his gaze back to Minho. "Wait wait wait" he said with a hint of a laugh. "Does that mean when we first got to Paradise you thought of _me_ when you-"

"Shut up" Minho commanded.

Thomas couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "You _did_" he teased.

"No I didn't!"

"_Liar!_"

"Okay, _fine!_" Minho exclaimed. "I may have occasionally thought of you when I was having a wank, okay?"

Thomas laughed even harder at this point as he collapsed onto Minho's lap. "A wank?" he asked "I thought I knew all the Glader slang."

Minho shoved him off of him. "S'not Glader slang" he said "it was a Newt word. I always figured it seemed nicer the actual term."

Thomas smiled and placed his lips against Minho's neck. "It is nicer" he hummed against his skin. "So... Gally was under the impression that we're having sex and um, we don't want there to be any misconceptions."

Minho laughed and pulled Thomas into his arms. "Ah Thomas, you're drunk" he said.

"So?" Thomas asked as he ran his hand up Minho's thigh, but to his surprise Minho stopped him. He stood up, crossed his arms and looked down at Thomas.

"Do you have any shucking idea how shucking tempting you are? How shucking hard it is for me to control myself around you?" he rambled as he pulled Thomas away from the ledge so they could lie down. "I should be given a shucking medal for not pounding into you right here and now."

"So do it" Thomas sang, surprising even himself.

Minho rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "Shut up slinthead and go the shuck to sleep" he said.

Thomas sighed and curled up against Minho. "Okay" he said. He felt Minho's arms wrap around him and snuggled his face into the crook of Thomas's neck. He wasn't sure if Minho was asleep yet or not but words just kept coming out. "Min?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow... If I still wanna... Can we?"

Minho lifted his head up and looked down at Thomas. Their eyes met and Minho smiled down at him. "Shucking hell yes."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update! Next chapter is pretty much all smut to be warned. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

Thomas walked through the woods as he drummed his fingers against his thigh. He'd been anxious all day. He woke up this morning with a headache and the lovely memory of him offering to let Minho 'pound into him' last night. Despite that he was a little embarrassed, he was also excited about what Minho had promised for tonight.

They were going to do it.

They were _finally_ going to do it.

Him, Thomas, and Minho, his best friend in the entire world, were going to have sex tonight. Thomas knew he should be scared or something, but he was mainly just excited. The way Minho had touched him down there... He knew the real thing would be good. He _desperately_ wanted to know what it would feel like to-

"_Oh my god._"

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts when he heard those words followed by a gasp. Without thinking Thomas followed the sound and when he stepped around a tree the site he saw made him want to claw his eyeballs out.

Aris was standing pressed up against a tree and clinging to the bark, and none other than Gally was on his knees in front of him doing... Well exactly what you'd expect someone to be doing when they're on their knees in front of someone.

"Oh my- _WHAT THE SHUCK_?" Thomas yelled out. He realized it probably would've been for the best if he'd just back away and pretended he hadn't seen anything, but apparently his mouth had another idea.

Aris's eyes flew open and a string of cuss words came out of his mouth as he shoved Gally away and pulled up his pants to cover himself. Thomas covered his eyes with his hands. "Shucking hell I have to burn my eyes out with acid" he mumbled.

"God dammit Greenie what the _hell_ are you doing?" Gally practically yelled as he tried to stand back up with whatever dignity he had left.

"_Me?_" Thomas yelled as he finally let his hand drop from his eyes. "What the hell are you doing with Aris?"

"_You_ told me to approach him!"

"Yea, as a friend! Not to suck his-"

"OKAY" Aris butted in, but Gally continued anyways.

"You wanted me to make a friend, I made a friend" Gally stated.

"Are we friends?" Aris asked in a weird tone.

"I- uh- GAH!" Gally yelled out, looking incredibly frustrated. "Screw both of you!" With that he promptly stormed out of woods and away from them.

Aris and Thomas stood there for a while exchanging some awkward glances. Thomas shifted his weight back and forth for a while and scratched the back of his neck. "So uh... you're into guys?" he asked finally. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Um, no?" Aris tried, but Thomas just raised his eyebrows. Aris sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Um, maybe? He offered to suck me off what was I supposed to do?"

Thomas frowned at him. "Have you ever even talked to him before today?" he asked. Aris shrugged. Thomas held up his hand as if to say something, but then just sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm done with this situation" he stated "I'm leaving now."

Aris nods. "Yea, that's a good idea" he says.

Thomas turned on his heel to leave. By the time he got to the ledge Minho was already sitting there. When he got close he turned his head and smiled at Thomas. "Hey shank" he said.

Thomas pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. "I just had the single strangest experience of my shucking life" he said as he unbuckled his pants.

Minho's eyes got big. "So... You're getting naked?" he asked, but he pulled his shirt off anyways.

"Need a distraction" Thomas stated as he walked over to straddle Minho's lap and pushed his shoulders down so they were lying down. "You made some promises last night that I would like you to uphold."

Minho sighed as Thomas shoved his jeans off his body. "I think I can do that."

"Good that" Thomas mumbled as he pulled off his own jeans. He leaned forward and finally connected his lips with Minho's. Minho immediately responded to the kiss and flipped them over so he was on top of Thomas. He moaned into Minho's mouth as they started to grind their bodies together. "Someone's eager" he whispered.

"Shut up" Minho laughed "you've been teasing me for over a week shank, now I'm finally getting to really _be_ with you. No complaints."

"Wasn- _ah-_ wasn't complaining" Thomas managed as Minho kissed down his chest and licked his nipple. He felt Minho's fingers hook under the waistband of his old runnieundies and he lifted his hips so Minho could pull them off. He watched as Minho pulled off his own underwear and he stared way longer than he should have. He'd seen Minho like this so many times before, but he was still amazed every time. "God you're so hot." The words escaped his mouth without his permission, but they were true nonetheless.

"So are you" Minho whispered before he leaned down and gave Thomas a long slow sensual kiss. When he broke the kiss he brought his fingers to Thomas's mouth and he instantly took them in his mouth, he knew what to do by now. He sucked on them and ran his tongue over them, doing his best to coat Minho's fingers with his saliva.

When Minho finally pulled his fingers free Thomas instinctively wrapped his legs around Minho's waist. He met Minho's eyes as he felt Minho's hand travel to between his legs. Thomas audibly gasped when he felt Minho's fingers tracing his entrance before pushing one finger in. "Min" he breathed as he started to pump his finger in and out of Thomas. When Minho added another finger Thomas started to rock his hips along with the rhythm.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho breathed as he scissored his fingers inside of Thomas. "You're so hot like this."

"I'm ready" Thomas blurted out. "I- I can't wait any longer. Let's do it. Now."

Minho met his eye. "Are you sure?" he asked. Thomas simply nodded. Minho smiled as he leaned in and kissed Thomas square on the mouth. "Shuck I love you."

"I love you too," Thomas agreed "but shuck me already."

"No objections there" Minho said. He reached down and a second later Thomas could feel him pressed against him. "You ready?" Thomas rolled his eyes and nodded. Minho bit his lip. "This might hurt."

"Shuck Minho, just _do it_" he insisted. To prove his point he lifted his hips up a little bit to push the tip of Minho's cock into him.

Minho groaned. "Alright" he breathed. He felt Minho's hand on his hip to brace him. He gripped Minho's back and dug his nails into his skin as he felt Minho pushing completely into him. Minho was right, it _did_ hurt, but it was also... good. This was what they'd been building to. He finally felt... _full_.

"You okay?" Minho asked between heavy breaths. He looked like he was trying really hard to keep control.

"Y-yea. Move" Thomas instructed.

Minho heaved a sigh and laid his forehead against Thomas's shoulder as he slowly started to move his hips. Thomas continued to cling to Minho's back and as his movements continued the pain started to be over rid with pleasure. Thomas groaned and started to move his hips with Minho's. "_Min_" he breathed.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho groaned. "You're so shucking tight."

Thomas blushed. He knew it didn't make much sense to be embarrassed about Minho saying something like that when they were literally in the middle of having sex, but he couldn't help it. Minho had such a dirty mouth when they did stuff like this.

"_Shuck!_" Thomas was pulled completely from his thoughts when Minho rubbed against _that_ spot and Thomas swore he saw stars. "Oh my- Right there Min. _Right there._"

Minho grunted and pushed in harder against the same spot, making Thomas call out again. Minho moved faster and faster and Thomas was starting to think he might pass out. "Shuck, Min I'm going to-"

That was all he managed to get out before Minho rubbed particularly hard against that spot and he lost all control. He lost all sense of the world for a moment and when he came to Minho was in the throws of his own orgasm. He realized Minho had pulled out, which he would appreciate later when he could for coherent thoughts.

But for the time being he simply went limp against the cool rock ground. He felt Minho collapse next to him a second later. Thomas looked over at Minho and smiled. A laugh escaped his mouth without his permission.

Minho smiled back and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Thomas's lips. "Are you... okay?"

Thomas nodded. "You kidding me? I'm fantastic" he said "was I okay?"

Minho laughed and turned his head to look to the sky. "_Yes_ Thomas" he said.

Thomas turned to look at the night sky. "I'm glad that um, that it was you" he said "my first time I mean. I'm happy that Teresa and I never... It wouldn't have been the same. I didn't love her like I love you."

When Minho didn't say anything for a while Thomas glanced over at him to see his eyes looked watery. "No, Min- I'm sorry if-" he started, but Minho shook his head.

"No, Thomas I-" he sighed and rolled over to tuck himself under Thomas's arm. "I don't want any apologies. I didn't say anything because I'm pretty sure that I'll open my mouth and say something stupid that'll ruin this moment, so let's just... Be here. I love you and you love me, let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Thomas let out a long breath and wrapped his arms around Minho. "Okay."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update! Hope ya liked it, please review!**

**On a side note would any of you want to read a short-ish story about Aris and Gally? I don't even know if I ship them but I think it would be fun to write about all the weird awkwardness that when down between them in this story. Lemme know what you think or if you have any suggestions!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
